


One Dance

by annascup



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Characters and ships to be added as they appear!, Ella is Jennie's daughter, F/F, Jennie realizes she's not as straight as she thought, Lawyer!Jennie x Dance Teacher!Lisa, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: “See you around, Miss” was the last thing she heard before the door closed behind her.As she walked to her car, Jennie couldn’t take her mind off of the young dancer. She was going to start picking up her daughter from her dance classes more often from now on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jenlisa multichapter fic, have mercy on me

Everyone knew who Jennie Kim was.

 

Graduated top of her classes and in a short period she had become one of the most successful lawyers in Seoul.

 

She married young - out of her mother’s demands, barely 20 years old to a wealthy CEO, both fresh out of college. They had a daughter soon after.

 

The little girl was Jennie’s pride and joy. 

 

Everyone thought they were the perfect couple until the scandal broke loose.

 

“CEO Kim Jongin caught cheating on his wife with her secretary”

 

Nobody saw it coming. Well, except Jennie herself. 

 

While at first, she could argue that they were somewhat in love, what they shared was something more of a teenage crush. Both came from wealthy families and were undeniably attractive. So her mother took the opportunity to set a marriage between the two Kim’s. They never married out of love, but rather to please their families. But Jennie was grateful for one thing that came out of their marriage: the almost 6-year-old little girl who resembled her so much. 

 

She wasn’t blind nor stupid enough to believe the lies her husband made up when he tried to sneak out of their penthouse. What hurt her more was that he had preferred to keep up the “perfect” façade for everyone instead of ending the misery they were both in.

 

Needless to say, they divorced soon after with Jennie taking custody of their daughter, who still couldn’t really grasp the reason why mommy and daddy weren’t living together anymore. So, for the sake of Ella, they had agreed that twice a month she would stay at her father’s place.

 

Jennie never wanted to admit it but she did miss it. She missed having someone to lay next to and somewhat comfort her at night. Her job was tough and left her mentally exhausted, mostly because - despite her fame and reputation - many clients still doubted her abilities and telling her how, with a pretty face like hers, she should have just stuck with being a secretary. 

 

That pushed Jennie to work even harder to continue her immaculate record of winning every single case she took in. 

 

However, that also meant she got to spend less and less time with her daughter, leaving her to hang out with her best friend or as Ella liked to call her “Rosie Unnie”. 

 

She had met Chaeyoung back in high school, bonding over their experiences abroad. The two ended up going to the same college but, while Jennie decided to stuck with what her parents had planned for her, the blonde majored in Visual Arts, her passion alongside music. 

 

The Aussie then applied to work at a private primary school where she started to teach art - needless to say, Ella was her best student. The little Kim was a very kind yet active child, Jennie still didn’t know where she got all that energy from but she was glad her daughter was happy with the situation she was in. She had her signed up for many of the various activities the school provided, always tutored by Chaeyoung.

 

Jennie was grateful to have found someone who could look after her daughter while she took on very complicated cases that kept her up for days, trying to figure out how to get her client to end up winning the case.

  
  
  
  


But finally, after an intense couple of months post-divorce, Jennie could enjoy some quality time with her daughter. 

 

It was a rainy September Saturday morning, which meant neither her or Ella had to be somewhere else other than home. 

 

Since the weather wasn’t being kind to them, they settled to watch Ella’s favorite movie, Tangled. 

 

About half of the movie had gone by before Ella spoke up to get her mother’s attention.

 

“Mommy, can I ask you something?” 

 

Jennie turned her head, listening to the child as she gently combed through her hair.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” She replied as she paused the movie.

 

“Can I try to take a dance class?” 

 

“But, honey, you already took ballet classes last year and you ended up quitting” Jennie reasoned.

 

The little girl shook her head.

 

“No, I don’t mean that. That’s boring. I wanna try street dance!” She clapped her hands enthusiastically as if she had the idea of the century.

 

Jennie furrowed her brows.

 

“Street dance? Do you mean like Hip-hop classes? Where did you get that idea from, missy?”

 

Ella’s eyes sparkled as she recalled what happened.

 

“So, I was with Rosie unnie at the park and we saw this huuuuge crowd!” Jennie smiled at how invested her daughter was in telling the story, “And then there was this group of dancers, mommy! And this pretty lady with blonde hair like unnie was doing flips and cool moves! I wanna do that too!”

 

By this moment, the little girl had started to tap on Jennie’s thighs multiple times, “Can I? Please, please, please, mommy! Can I take that hippy hoppy class? Pleeeeease!”

 

Jennie chuckled at how adorable her daughter could look when she pouted, “It’s hip-hop, princess. And yes, I’ll ask a friend of mommy’s if she knows someone. But now go wash your hands so that we can have lunch, okay?” 

 

The child squealed in joy as she hugged her mom before bolting to the bathroom.

 

Jennie smiled. It had been a while since she had seen Ella being so excited about something.

  
  
  


A quick phone call and Jennie has the name and phone number of one of the best contemporary dance studios that taught kids. She left Chaeyoung to deal with the sign up since it was only available during her work hours, the younger girl understood the situation and helped her out - Jennie made a mental note to treat the blonde with brunch out the following weekend.

 

“Oh goodness, Rosie, you are an angel, I swear” Jennie called her from the office during her lunch break.

 

_ “I know I am but it’s nothing, it’s a pleasure to help you and Ella out”  _

 

“Are you sure it’s not too much for you? You know picking her up after she’s done?”

 

_ “Not at all! It actually has perfect timing. I finish up usually by 5 PM at the latest so I have no problem picking her up at 6” _ Chaeyoung reassured her over the phone.

 

“I should have married you, hubby, not that asshole of my ex-husband”

 

Jennie smiles as she heard Chaeyoung laugh out loud.

 

_ “I know wifey, but we can’t have everything in life, can we?” _

 

A knock on her door interrupted their friendly call. Her (new) secretary’s head peaked behind her door.

 

“Miss Kim, there’s the 2 PM client waiting for you”

 

“Tell them I’ll be there in a minute” 

 

Her secretary nodded before closing the door behind her.

 

“We sure can’t, Rosie. I gotta go, talk to you later. Thank you again for everything” 

 

_ “Don’t mention it, now go off kitten… I mean tiger!” _

 

And with that, the line went dead. Jennie laughed, “Dork”, as she got ready to meet a new client.

  
  
  
  
  


Everything has seemed to have gone back to a routine, even with the addition of the dance classes: Chaeyoung would take Ella and pick her up after she was done, while her father would pick her up the weeks the little girl was supposed to stay with him.

 

That was until Jennie got a text from Ella’s father around the time he would usually pick up their daughter.

 

**From Jongin:**

_ I’ve been scheduled a last-minute meeting. I can’t go pick Ella up _

 

Jennie sighed loudly sending him a quick “Okay” back, then proceeded to text Chaeyoung to see if she was available.

 

**From Jennie:**

_ He just texted me he can’t pick Ella up because of a “last minute” meeting. Is there any chance you can pick her up? _

 

**To Jennie:**

_ Gahhhhh I’m so sorry but I’m actually out on a date… :(( _

 

**From Jennie:**

_ YOU ARE ON A DATE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!! You got some gossiping to do! But don’t worry, I’ll go pick her up  _

  
  


Jennie glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 PM but she still had at least 30 minutes of work left. She sighed before getting back to the paperwork of her newest case.

  
  


Around 6:40 PM, she was finally done, rushing out of the firm quickly as she bid bye to her secretary. Lucky for her, the dance studio wasn’t too far, about a 10-minute ride. Upon arriving, she rushed inside to find her daughter talking to a blonde girl who Jennie assumed to be one of the teachers.

 

Ella immediately ran to her mother hugging her, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I-I thought you a-and daddy had f-forgotten about me” 

 

Jennie picked her daughter up, trying to calm her down.

 

“Oh sweetheart, he didn’t. Unfortunately, he got caught up with work and so did Rosie. I came as soon as I could. It’s okay, princess”

 

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as the little girl’s sobs got quiet until Jennie realized that Ella had fallen asleep in her arms, probably due to the tiredness. 

 

A light cough brought Jennie’s attention to the blonde girl who was previously attending her daughter.

 

“So, I’ve never seen you around at pick up but you’re Ella’s mom, I presume?” The girl had a smile on - Jennie dared to say, one of the best she had ever seen.

 

“Yeah, I’m Jennie, sorry for the wait. Her father didn’t warn me at all and I didn’t have a backup plan”

 

“No need to apologize, I understand. She is a very nice kid to teach and be around” She slightly bowed, “I’m Lisa, by the way. I teach her on Fridays. Also, don’t worry, I’m usually the one who locks up the place so I can wait up if this happens again”

 

Jennie looked at her apologetically, trying to speak as quietly as she could with her daughter asleep in her arms, “Oh please, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again! I wouldn’t want you to wait way over after your shift is over!”

 

She could tell the other girl was smirking despite looking down to the ground as she muttered “I don’t mind waiting up when such a beautiful woman shows up”

 

Jennie wasn’t sure she had gotten that right.

 

“Pardon?”

 

The younger girl got startled, not realizing she had just said her thoughts out loud, “Uh, I mean, it’s not a problem for me to wait up, as long as all the kids are collected”

 

Jennie could swear she saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

 

“Well, I can't thank you enough? but I gotta go now before my arms fall asleep as well” 

 

She gave one last smile to the taller girl, before bidding her goodbye.

 

“See you around, Miss” was the last thing she heard before the door closed behind her.

 

As she walked to her car, Jennie couldn’t take her mind off of the young dancer. She was going to start picking up her daughter from her dance classes more often from now on.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa didn't think meeting a new student's parents would change her night, but boy was she wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about we look into Lisa's backstory for a bit?

There were a couple of things that made Lisa proud of herself.

 

One definitely had to be the fact that her scalp was able to withstand many rounds of bleach without leaving her bald, but above all was her dance studio.

 

_ Purple Hearts’ Dance Studio _

 

It had taken her so long to finally achieve her dream: many people didn’t believe in her or just disregarded her since she was just a foreigner, but she managed to prove everyone wrong but opening and now running arguably one of the most successful dance studios in the capital.

 

Her clientele ranged from elementary school children - secretly her favorites - to the worldwide famous idol and idol groups.

  
  


While her family still had some reserves on the career path she had chosen, Lisa couldn’t be happier to share her dream with two of her best friends.

  
  


“Hey, Lis! You got a new sign up to do!” A familiar Japanese girl’s face peeked through the door of Lisa’s small but cozy office.

 

The Thai girl lifted her eyes from her computer, “Can’t Momo take care of it?”

 

The other girl shook her head, “Nope, she’s busy teaching Twice their new choreography”

 

Lisa sighed, “I swear it feels like she is always working with them. Don’t they ever get a break?” 

 

The shorter girl gave her a knowing look, a shy smile creeping on her face, “You go there and take care of the kid, I can finish up the paperwork for you”

 

Lisa smiled brightly, very much pleased with the fact that she wouldn’t have to see any more of that tedious work for a while. She bolted up from her chair to the other girl, engulfing her in a big hug followed by a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

“Ah! You’re an angel, Mina. Thank you so much! See you later!”

 

And with that Lisa was gone to the front desk, leaving a very much flustered Mina behind.

  
  
  


As Lisa approached the front desk, she was met by the sight of a woman - she assumed her being roughly the same age as her, but also very gorgeous - and a little girl who was enthusiastically looking around the place.

 

“Hi! I’m Lisa, one of the owners, how can I help you today?” She flashed her best smile at the two.

 

“I wanna dance! Just like you!”  The kid clapped her hands, visibly excited.

 

“Ella, why don’t you go sit down and read your book while I sign you up?” The young woman gently spoke up to the girl, who simply nodded and did as she was told.

 

“Okie, Rosie unnie!” 

  
  


Lisa watched the whole interaction with a timid smile. Growing up as an only child, she never had the chance to play much when she was little, finding dance as her only way to express her energy and emotions. That’s why she loved teaching young kids rather than idols, despite it being less profitable. But she didn’t care about the money too much.

 

“Sorry about that, she has way too much energy but she’s still a very obedient girl” The taller blonde took a sigh of relief, “I’m Chaeyoung, by the way, Ella’s babysitter, basically”

 

The two shook hands, “So, she’s not your kid?”

 

“No, I’m best friends with her mom. Jen is such a busy person so I usually end up spending more time with Ella than she does” 

 

Lisa nodded in understanding, “I see. Well, so I’m guessing you’re here to sign her up for a class, right?”

 

Chaeyoung nodded profusely, “Yes, she hasn’t stayed quiet a second about wanting to do hip-hop ever since we stumbled on your street performance a couple of weeks ago. She admires you, I swear!”

 

Lisa chuckled out loudly, “Glad to know that!” she then took out both the sign up form and a calendar, “So, our classes for kids are always on Tuesdays and Fridays, can I ask what age is Ella?”

 

“She’s turning 6 in a couple of months, in January. Is it a problem?” 

 

“Not at all! She fits right in our 5 to 8-year-old age group. Their class goes from 4 to 6. We usually provide the kids with afternoon snacks mid-class, so that they don’t come home too tired or hungry” Lisa smiled, trying to reassure the woman in front of her.

 

“That’s amazing, I wouldn’t be able to deal with a tired and hungry Ella all at once!” 

 

The Thai girl gave a quick look to the little girl who was calmly sitting down, deeply invested in her 1st-grade reading book.

 

She then moved the form back in front Chaeyoung, pointing out a few highlighted words, “Our fixed fee is of 130$ a month, that also includes the snacks and the access to the faculty up to 2 times extra per week. We have a relax room too so if you don’t want to deal with our little Ella right there for a couple of hours, I got you covered” Lisa winked as she finished the sentence, causing Chaeyoung to blush.

 

“G-Gotcha! Uhm, do you need any documents or…?” 

 

“Yeah, I need the ID of who is going to pick or drop of Ella, or even a is copy is fine” The shorter blonde started to fill out the form as Chaeyoung pulled out her ID and two pieces of paper.

 

“So, this is my ID. Jennie gave me a copy of hers and Ella’s father’s IDs. While I’m going to pick her up like 80% of the time, her father has her on two weekends a month so he will pick her up two of the Friday”

 

Lisa’s mouth went to form an ‘O’ shape, lowering her voice as not to let Ella hear the next part, “Her parents are divorced?” 

 

Chaeyoung just nodded, “A couple of months ago, so she’s still getting used to having to spend time away from her dad”

 

“Ouch, I understand… You are required to leave a phone number in case of an emergency but do you mind also texting me the days when she will be picked up by her dad? So that I can make sure she has fun and has her mind off of that?”

 

Chaeyoung was surprised at how nice Lisa was but before she could reply, the Thai girl continued, “My parents got divorced too, and before my mom remarried, I remember how hard it was for me. So, if I can help Ella out, I’ll be glad to!”

 

Chaeyoung smiled as she thanked the younger girl, “Sure thing, thank you so much” 

 

As the older girl filled in the form with the basics, Lisa made her way to the little girl who was still reading her book.

 

“Hey there Ella! I’m Lisa and I’m going to be your teacher this year”

 

The kid finally looked up from her book, a gummy smile forming on her face.

 

“Yay! When are we starting the hippy hoppy class?” she replied as she got off and jumped up and down in excitement.

 

Lisa brought one of her hands to rest on Ella’s head, gently messing up her long brown hair.

 

“Not so fast, little monkey! Your first class is next Tuesday, so you still got a loooong way to go!”

 

Ella whined, “Noooo, but I can’t wait!”

 

“Let me tell you this, kiddo if you behave on the way home and till Tuesday, I’ll give you extra snacks. Deal? I’ll ask your unnie so you better not lie to me” Lisa waved her index finger in a fake scolding matter.

 

“Pinky promise!” Ella replies as they locked pinkies just in time for Chaeyoung to be done filling up the form.

 

“I should have signed and filled up everything if you want to check”

 

Lisa took the form to put it back in a bigger folder, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you did everything perfectly” 

 

Chaeyoung smiled once again as she took Ella’s hand, feeling at ease with Lisa’s relaxed aura, “Thank you so much again for the help! I guess we’ll see you on Tuesday then, say bye to Miss Lisa, Ella”

 

The little girl waved goodbye, “Bye, Miss Lisa!”

 

“Bye!”

 

And with that, the two were out of the studio as a familiar woman followed by her manager came inside. The dust-mask she was wearing almost completely covered her identity.

 

“Well, well! Guess YG finally let you have a comeback, Jisoo” Lisa joked as the idol lowered her mask, revealing a stunning beauty.

 

“You can say old age is finally catching up to him. We need your help to choreograph my new single”

 

“Aye-Aye, captain Kim, you know where to follow me”

 

Jisoo prompted her manager to go take a break in the relax room as she caught up with Lisa. They passed by many occupied rooms, something catching her interest more than others. The one where top girl group Twice was practicing - or in Jisoo’s case, some _ one _ caught her attention. 

 

Their leader and main vocalist, Park Jihyo.

 

How tragic for her to have found the perfect one for her but having the world against her -  _ “The dating ban, Soo… I can’t risk my career, not after I spent 10 years of my life for this. You have to understand”. _

 

Maybe someday, they could be together.

 

“Yo! Earth to Jisoo? Hello?”

 

Lisa’s voice brought her back to reality, making her shake her head.

 

“Yeah, I’m here. I just haven’t been getting enough sleep with all the work for this comeback”

 

The taller girl put an arm around her shoulder, “Ah, you got this, unnie! Let’s go warm up, I’ll go easy on you today” she reassured her, dragging the brunette into one of the many practice rooms.

 

Jisoo hoped she wouldn’t run into Jihyo today. 

 

But as she walked away, she missed a pair of large brown eyes that were looking at where she stood before.

  
  
  
  
  


A couple of weeks had gone by without an itch, Ella had integrated into the group and was loving it even more after she found out one girl from her school, Yeri, was taking her same dance class. 

  
  


The first Friday when her dad was supposed to pick her up, the little blonde came up to her.

 

“Where is Miss Park? She is always here to get you when we finish class”

 

“It’s my dad’s turn to pick me up. Since he doesn’t live with mommy and me anymore, I’m going to spend the weekend with him”

 

The little girl’s mouth went to form a tiny ‘o’, “I hope you have fun at your dad’s house! I’m waiting for auntie to pick me up” she then got up close to the little brunette, “Do you want to know a secret?”

 

Ella nodded as she leaned her head to that Yeri could whisper into her ear, “I think my auntie likes Miss Park! So I think she will be sad not to see her today” she confessed making both of them chuckle.

 

Soon after, Yeri had to leave as her auntie had finally arrived, leaving Ella alone.

 

From her office, Lisa could see what was going down in the front thanks to the security cameras they had installed. Upon seeing the little girl by herself, she decided to shut down the computer for the day and make her way to the entrance.

 

She managed to keep Ella entertained until her father finally showed up 15 minutes later. Clearly one of the “big guys” based on both the car he drove and the clothes he was wearing. He apologized to the blonde for keeping her from leaving, quietly taking his daughter with him.

 

Lisa did not like his aura one bit, she could bet his tardiness was going to be a recurrence.

 

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, “Everything alright?” 

 

Lisa turned around to see Mina gently smiling at her. She nodded.

 

“Yeah, everything’s good” She paused for a few seconds before Mina spoke up, “Let’s close up. Do you feel like having some takeaway at my place?”

 

“I’m down for it but what about Momo?”

 

Mina shrugged her shoulders, “I think Momo’s going out with her girlfriend again”

 

“Still can’t believe she has the manager of the biggest girl group of this generation wrapped around her finger”

 

Mina chuckled, “It’s more the other way around. She’s such a sick love puppy when it comes to her”

 

“That’s also true… Alright, let me get my stuff and I’ll meet you at your car” Lisa told her as she disappeared in her office.

 

Mina sighed. 

 

Maybe one day she would be brave enough to confess her feelings, but for now, she was going to enjoy her night alone with Lisa.

  
  
  
  
  


Lisa’s suspicion about Ella’s father was confirmed the next Friday when he was supposed to pick his daughter from the studio. 

 

She started to grow as she saw the parents come up to the front to wait for their kids, all but one were collected. She quickly texted Chaeyoung asking what was going on as Ella sat next to her, waiting for her dad to show up.

 

**From Lisa:**

_ Hey Chaeyoung, sorry to bother. I know you’re not supposed to pick Ella up but her father hasn’t shown up yet? _

 

**To Lisa:**

_ I just got a text from her mom, he’s got a last minute meeting so he can’t pick her up but she told me she’ll be there as soon as she’s done with work. Sorry :( _

 

Lisa sighed, hoping that Ella’s mom would show up soon.

  
  


Soon turned quickly in almost 40 minutes. She had tried her best to keep Ella entertained but she could tell the child was getting increasingly anxious and upset until finally, a BMW parked right at the entrance. A short brunette - compared to Lisa - entered the building.

 

Ella immediately ran into her arms, sobbing. The unnamed woman picked her up, calming her down and shooting an apologetic look at Lisa, who was completely speechless at her beauty.

 

She could clearly see the resemblance between mother and daughter, but she was simply breathtaking. The woman’s round cheeks were in contrast with the sharpness of her cat-like eyes. Lisa could make out a lean body under the jet black pantsuit she was wearing, her hair up in a ponytail.

 

She might have just been the most beautiful woman Lisa had ever seen.

 

Internally panicking, the Thai girl got up while the woman was handling the tired child. She lightly coughed to get her attention.

 

“So, I’ve never seen you around at pick up but you’re Ella’s mom, I presume?”

 

The short dialogue that followed went right past Lisa’s mind, who couldn’t really focus on what she was saying.

 

_ I don’t mind waiting up when such a beautiful woman shows up. _

 

“Pardon?”

 

Lisa’s eyes went wide, she just didn’t say that out loud, did she?

 

“Uhm, I mean, it’s not a problem for me to wait up, as long as all the kids are collected”

 

The woman,  _ Jennie _ \- even her name sounded luxurious to Lisa, seemed to have bought her back up, nodding quietly, as to not wake up the now sleeping kid in her arms.

 

After bidding Lisa goodbye, the older woman smiled at her before leaving the building.

 

“See you around, Miss” she managed to say before Jennie disappeared completely from her vision.

 

Lisa let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She leaned on the counter trying to regain some composure.

 

“Holy shit”

  
  


Her phone vibrated, a new text flashing on her screen.

 

**From Jisoo (YG)**

_ Hey, wanna hang out? Celebrating the first win of the comeback _

 

**To Jisoo (YG)**

_ Count me in, I’ll bring the soju, you prepare the shot glasses _

  
  


Lisa didn’t wait for a reply as she put her phone back in her pocket, quickly turning off the remaining of the lights before locking up the studio.

 

As she got in her car and drove away, Lisa couldn’t take her mind off the young mother. She hoped she was going to see her more often from now on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie has an eventful weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a bit of a writer's block but thankfully we are back on track!

For the next couple of weeks, Jennie wasn’t been able to take her mind off of the dance instructor. There was just something about her that drew the lawyer in, a feeling of unknown and freedom she had never experienced once in her life.

 

And it seemed like she wasn’t the only one.

 

Ella had been talking non stop about her new awesome dance teacher, how she was always bringing snacks in, how she always had a big bright smile on her face, how she was supportive of all her students.

 

To sum it all up, little almost 6-year-old Ella almost preferred her dance teacher over her own mother.

 

But Jennie almost didn’t mind. She always listened attentively, building this image of the teacher she hoped to find more about.

 

Luck seemed to be on Jennie’s side as she spent her usual once-a-month Saturday afternoon with her “rival”.

  
  


Having attended the same law school as Jennie, Joohyun had made a reputation of her own, one that the cat-eyed woman would be able to rival once out of college.

 

The older woman - being a couple of years her senior - had graduated before Jennie had even set foot into the prestigious college. Everyone on campus knew of the silent but deadly Bae Joohyun. She had become an icon for being one of the first female district attorneys and she quickly became Jennie’s idol as a law student.

 

After graduation and the birth of Ella, Joohyun had taken Jennie under her wing, feeling an intellectual collection with the younger girl, as she helped her sort out her career.

 

Jennie was forever grateful to have had a mentor-turned-best friend like Joohyun.

  
  
  


“So, how’s Ella liking the dance class? My Yerimmie won’t stop talking about it” The older woman sipped on her cup of tea while they sat on the living room couch of Joohyun’s mansion.

 

“Dare I say she’s in love with it? I’m starting to believe she likes the dance teacher more than she likes me”

 

Joohyun let out a laugh, nodding in understanding, “I feel that love as well. Lisa has been a dear friend of Seul for God knows how long. Yerim has known her since she was a toddler when Seul would bring her to the dance studio to play”

 

As if it was on cue, the front door opened, revealing two rather tall figures, carrying out some grocery bags. The shorter of the two quickly went up to Joohyun to gently give her a peck on the lips.

 

“Hi, baby” Seulgi smiled as she felt Joohyun’s hand cup her face.

 

“Hey, there”

 

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of fake gagging.

 

Joohyun rolled her eyes, “Hello to you too, Sooyoung”

 

The tallest girl has already set down the bags on the kitchen counter that looked over to the living room.

 

“Well, hi there, unnie. I thought for a second you forgot about me! With all this PDA, yikes!”

 

Jennie watched the scene amused, hiding a smile behind the teacup.

 

“Who are you to judge, Sooyoung? It’s already awkward enough that you want to get to sleep with my daughter's teacher”

 

Jennie stopped mid-sip.

 

“Chaeyoung?”

 

Joohyun turned her attention back to the younger girl sitting next to her.

 

“This girl has no morals! That woman teaches my daughter, she should be off limits…”

 

Jennie interrupted Joohyun, talking directly to Sooyoung, “Did you two happen to go on a date?”

 

The tall girl flipped her hair behind her shoulder, as to show off.

 

“I sure did, Jen. And may I say,  _ Joohyun _ , that she is into me as well” The smirk on Sooyoung’s face made Joohyun roll her eyes, again.

 

“Let her be, Hyun” Seulgi came to the rescue after having set down the groceries and hugged her wife from behind, “So, Jen, what do you think of the dance class? Is it okay for Ella?”

 

Jennie nodded, “Yes, she loves it, especially thanks to her teacher”

 

Seulgi’s eyes went to form a familiar eye smile, “I knew it! Lisa is amazing with kids. Ella is getting the best of the best for that”

 

The younger lawyer thought this was her chance to find out more about the mysterious dancer.

 

“What can you tell me about her? All the things I know either come from Ella or Rosie”

 

Jennie chose to ignore the heart eyes Sooyoung had at the mention of the taller blonde.

 

Seulgi stayed quiet for a second before speaking up, “Well, for starters she’s Thai but funny enough, I met her in Japan at a competition back in October 2015, if I’m not mistaken. I could see how talented she was - and still is. She told me how her dream was to open a dance studio in Korea with her friends but many people laughed at her face telling her that no one would want to go to a dance studio run by foreigners”

 

Jennie didn’t speak as Seulgi kept on talking, “But she didn’t want to give up so I decided to help her out, having her take me to meet with investors so that hopefully by seeing a Korean-born and raised professional dancer as well, they would eventually give in and it worked! We opened the studio in August 2016 and it’s been running ever since”

 

Jennie was speechless, she didn’t expect that girl to be so inspiring. She could totally understand the hype now.

 

“She’s overall a good kid. I’m glad I could help her out” Seulgi smiled as she made her way to the fridge to take out some water.

 

“I wonder how she’s still single though” Sooyoung commented as she munched on a packet of chips she had taken from the grocery bags, “That girl has some hella attractive clients. If I were her, I would have done something”

 

Joohyun furrowed her brows at the taller girl, “Thank goodness, she’s not you. One player is enough within our friend group”

 

“Although, I could swear Mina’s got the hots for her!” Seulgi’s voice answered from behind the fridge’s door.

 

Jennie looked confused, “Who is Mina?”

 

“She’s one of the co-owners, along with another dancer, Momo. Seul found all of them together in Japan. Mina is in charge of the ballet classes, quiet girl. A total sweetheart” Joohyun explained, placing down the teacup on the living room’s table and getting up to the counter.

 

The older woman looked at the wall clock, “Would you look at that! It’s already 6:30! Why don’t you stay for dinner, Jen?”

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I want to stay for dinner?”

 

“Quiet, Sooyoung. The grownups are talking” Joohyun fired back as Sooyoung scoffed.

 

Jennie got up as well from the couch bringing both hers and Joohyun’s cup to the kitchen sink, “If I’m not bothering you guys…”

 

“Nonsense! You could never bother us, plus with Ella at her father’s house, we’ll keep you some company” Joohyun reassured the younger mother.

 

Jennie’s eyes silently thanked the older woman for always being so considerate, “Thank you, Hyun”

 

Seulgi ruffled out of the kitchen - not before giving a quick kiss on Joohyun’s cheek.

 

“I gotta go fetch Yeri from the piano lesson, you can start preparing for dinner. I’ll be home soon!”

 

And with that, the remaining three women started to prepare the food, not without some inappropriate jokes from the tallest girl.

 

Jennie missed having an intimate familiar moment like that. In a way, she was jealous of Joohyun and Seulgi’s marriage: they were true soulmates, complementing each other. The older woman’s cold facade was balanced out by the taller woman’s friendly nature, and their kid was a perfect mix of both - with a touch of “auntie” Sooyoung’s sass.

 

Jennie wished she could find someone like that for herself, not someone who was chosen for her. She deserved that for herself and for her daughter.

  
  
  
  
  


Her Sunday, unlike the previous day, didn’t go anywhere near being good.

 

The morning has gone by just fine, she had managed to work on her latest case, preparing most of the paperwork her secretary had forwarded to her previously.

 

As she was so deep into the papers, she forgot to eat lunch, as usual, but that didn’t bother her as much, that was until, in the late afternoon when Ella’s father was supposed to be on his way to drop off the child, called her in panic.

 

“ _ I can’t find Ella! _ ”

 

Jennie’s heart dropped, “W-What do you mean you can’t find her?”

 

She could hear him groan over the phone, “ _ I mean we can’t fucking find her. We were at the park and one minute was there and the other one she wasn’t! _ ”

 

“What do you mean by ‘we can’t find her’, who are you with?”

 

There was an awkward pause before he spoke up, “I’m with a girl I’m seeing, I had forgotten I was supposed to have Ella this weekend and I couldn’t cancel on her last minute so I just let her tag along…”

 

Jennie sighed, “You know how Ella is when she has to spend time with your new ‘girlfriends’ each month”

 

_ He can’t even put spending time with his daughter as a priority. _

 

“Listen, stay at the park and keep looking around. I’ll drive there to help out. She can’t have gone too far”

 

Without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone, quickly putting on something acceptable before bolting into the car and driving to the park.

  
  


When Jennie was short of 5 minutes from the park, her phone started ringing as an unknown number was calling her. Thinking it could be a potential new client, she pulled up the car’s Bluetooth on, answering the phone. After all, any work was still work.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ Uh, is this Jennie Kim? _ ”

 

“Yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?”

 

“ _ This is, uh, Lisa? From the dance studio _ ”

 

Jennie couldn’t be happier to be at a stoplight.

 

“Oh, hi Lisa. I’m in a bit of a rush here, Ella is…”

 

“ _ here with me. She’s with me, Miss Kim _ ”

 

The brunette was speechless, “W-What did you just say?”

 

“ _ She’s with me at the dance studio, I’ll explain everything when you get here. I’m sorry for not have called sooner but I couldn’t find your number and Chaeyoung wasn’t answering… _ ”

 

Jennie let out the biggest sigh of relief in her entire life. At least her daughter was safe and sound. She quickly texted Ella’s father that the little girl was in safe hands and to go home.

 

She quickly detoured from the main street to reach the dance studio that was thankfully pretty close to the park.

  
  


 

Upon arriving at the dance studio, all the stress that pressed on her shoulders was lifted as she watched her daughter play around with the taller blonde woman from the window wall. She found the scene adorable but she had to discipline Ella for disappearing like that.

 

“Ella Kim, you’re in big trouble!” was the first thing she said as entered. As it was a Sunday, there was only the three of them inside - or so Jennie thought.

 

What she hadn’t seen from outside was that Lisa wasn’t the only one looking after Ella. A bobbed brunette, who looked to be around the same height as her, was sitting on one of the entrance lobby’s couches softly speaking to the little girl. As she looked up to her, Jennie could make out the many tiny moles that covered the brunette’s face, almost like a constellation.

 

Lisa got up in an instant, before quickly talking to the unnamed girl, “Hey, Mina. I got this. You keep Ella entertained while I talk to Miss Kim”

 

_ Mina _ … wasn’t she the woman Joohyun had mentioned?

 

Jennie couldn’t continue her inner monologue as the blonde woman made her way to her, gesturing her to move a bit for some added privacy. Lisa had let her in in one of the dance classrooms. Jennie had never been in one, she looked around as the younger girl spoke up.

 

“First of all, I wanna put out that I didn’t kidnap your kid and it was a pure coincidence I found her!” Lisa brought her arms up in defeat.

 

“You don’t have to worry about it, I believe you but would you mind explaining to me how exactly you ended up with my daughter?” Jennie calmly asked, genuinely wanting to know what really went down.

 

“Well, uh, I was out with Mina and as we walked past the park, I noticed Ella by herself at the entrance, looking rather lost and sad. We got up to her and asked where were her parents and she kinda just said she didn’t want to be around her dad”

 

Jennie listened quietly at the narration, mentally thanking the other woman for stopping to assist her child.

 

“When I asked her why, she said that her dad hadn’t even paid attention to her while she was playing by herself, how he didn’t even give her a push on the swings because he was either too busy over a phone call or being… intimate with his girlfriend”

 

Jennie sighed, “I knew it would end like this”

 

“Why?”

 

“Ella’s father is prone to finding new… flings every so often. I told him that I would rather not have Ella meet any of them unless he was serious about them. She doesn’t do well with change and the fact that he keeps showing up with a different woman each month is not helping her”

 

“Well, that sucks” Lisa commented, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Yeah, I know. So what did you do next?”

 

“Since she wouldn’t listen about going back to her father, I thought I would bring her here and call you as soon as we got here to warn you. Mina is an angel when it comes to taking care of kids so Ella is in good hands right now” Lisa smiled before she finally noticed something, “You know something, Miss Kim?”

 

“You can just call me Jennie and yes, what is it?” Jennie smiled back, an unknown warm feeling settling in her chest.

 

“I’ve only seen you in pantsuits but you kinda rock this posh sporty mom look”

 

Jennie laughed at the weird compliment, slightly embarrassed by her attire - which definitely didn’t look professional for a lawyer like her, “Thank you, and you don’t look too bad yourself”

 

Before leaving the room to get back to Ella and Mina, Lisa spoke up one last time, “You know, I told Chaeyoung this as well… but you are welcomed to come to the studio whenever you want. You seem like the kind of person that could use some dancing to destress a bit”

 

Jennie stayed quiet, reflecting on the offer.

 

“I-I mean, if you want to, of course, I’m free to help you out, I’m here all day long till very late at night so, I mean… yeah”

 

“I’d like that”

 

“Uh?”

 

Jennie turned to face Lisa, “I’d like that, I’ve been so stressed lately with both Ella’s father’s situation and some tough cases at work… We can work it out later on, but I appreciate the offer”

 

Jennie left the room without another word, leaving Lisa alone to herself for a couple of moments.

  
  


Upon re-entering the room, Jennie found her daughter still playing with the younger brunette. She went up to them and slightly bowed to the other woman.

 

“I don’t think we have met yet, I’m Jennie Kim, Ella’s mother”

 

The bobbed haired woman got up to bow back, “Hi, ma’am. I’m Myoui Mina. I teach the ballet classes but I’m also one of the owners”

 

This was definitely the Mina Joohyun was referring to yesterday. The one with a crush on Lisa.  _ Japanese, uh? _

 

“Pleasured to meet you, hope my daughter didn’t cause you any trouble…”

 

Mina quickly shook her head, “Not at all. She’s a great kid to be around”

 

As Mina finished to talk, Lisa had re-entered the room as well, promoting Jennie to speak up, “Well, I better get going. Thanks again for taking care of my daughter. Have a nice evening!”

 

She let the child bid her goodbyes to her teachers before driving both of them home.

 

 

 

As Jennie was preparing dinner, Ella came up to her, looking visibly upset.

 

“I’m sorry, mommy. I didn’t mean to make you angry…”

 

Jennie set down on the counter the chopping knife, momentarily taking off her clear plastic gloves. She crouched down so that she was at eye level with her daughter.

 

“I’m not angry at you, I’m disappointed. You scared both your father and me so much. You have to understand that you can’t do that and you’re going to be grounded for a month with no going to your friends' house to play after school and such”

 

The little girl nodded, knowing she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“I just wanted daddy to push me on the swing but he was too busy with the brunette lady. He wouldn’t even listen to me. I don’t like her, she was mean” The child managed to say as she got increasingly upset, tears forming in her eyes.

 

Jennie picked her up, feeling the tiny arms wrap around her neck and loud sobs had started to soak through her shirt, “I will talk to daddy about it, okay? Now, go play in your room. I’ll call you when dinner is ready”

 

She placed her down, planting a soft kiss on the forehead before the little girl bolted to her room.

 

Jennie took in a deep breath before turning back to the chopping board where the knife and her gloves laid. She quickly glanced at her phone sitting on the counter.

 

She grabbed it and scrolled through her recent calls and stopping on a specific number before saving it with one single name.

 

**New Contact Added -** **_Lisa_ **

 

Jennie looked at her phone and put it in her pocket, focusing once again on making dinner as her mind was already thinking about the next time she would see her.

  
  
  
             
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, everyone - for obvious reasons - is older than their actual IRL age. Joohyun is 32 while Seulgi is 30. Jisoo is 27, Sooyoung, Momo and Jennie are all 26 or turning 26 within the span of the fic, same goes with Mina, Lisa, and Chaeyoung who are all turning 25.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explore the subplot lines that are present throughout the story. Let me know which ones you'd like to see pop up more often!

“Earth to Jisoo? You keep messing this part up! You had it down last time we practiced”

 

The idol took a big gulp of the water bottle she had brought with her in the dance studio. The taller girl looked at her apprehensively, something wasn’t right.

 

“Soo, is everything okay? We can take a break if you need it”

 

The brunette shook her head, “No, no. I’m fine. I’m just a bit worried about this comeback since the concept is darker than my previous ones and you know…”

 

That was a lie.

 

At least partially. She was indeed worried about her much anticipated comeback but her distraction was mostly due to a _meeting_ she had in the dance studio’s bathroom just half an hour prior.

 

_She had just arrived at the faculty when she decided to quickly run to the bathroom near the practice room Lisa had set up for her. She was almost done filling up her water bottle when a familiar figure entered the room._

 

_Jisoo looked up to see her, Jihyo._

 

_“Oh, hey” The younger girl timidly smiled, not knowing how to act._

 

_“Hey, don’t worry I was just about to leave” The older brunette quickly gathered her things and went for the door when she felt a hand gently grab onto her wrist._

 

_She could see in Jihyo’s eyes the millions of things she wanted to say but what came out of her mouth was rather lackluster, “I’ve heard we are promoting at the same time. Good luck on your comeback, Jisoo-ssi”_

 

_Back to the formalities, Jisoo thought. Two people can play that game._

 

_“Same goes to your group, Jihyo-ssi” She left without saying another word because she couldn’t trust her voice as the person who once promised to love her treated like she was just like any of the other idols around._

 

_As soon as the door closed, Jihyo let out a loud curse, “Fuck…”_

 

_She wished things could be simple. She wished they could just be Jisoo and Jihyo but she was forced to choose and she couldn’t back down on her choice now._

  
  
  


It was early December when Mina started decorating the studio with the annual Christmas themed decorations.

 

The Japanese girl loved Christmas ever since she was little but it took a whole new meaning when a couple of years prior she met Lisa. She didn’t mean to develop a crush on the taller girl but how could she not?

 

There was just something special about her, a special flame that warmed and melted Mina’s heart but she would make sure not to let anyone know about it, not even her best friend of 10 years, Momo. She couldn’t risk the strong friendship she had developed with the Thai girl for a mere crush. Or at least that was the ballerina kept telling herself.

 

She glanced at the clock, realizing how late it was. She must have been really into her own thoughts to not noticing that it was already time to close up the studio.

 

She went down the hallway, turning off any forgotten light and locking the rooms. After a couple of minutes, she was missing just one room: Lisa’s office. Admittedly, she hadn’t seen the blonde girl around much that day, a part of her thought she had already left. But she had to check just in case.

 

She gently knocked on the wooden door but she was met with silence. However, she still opened the door, finding a rather familiar scene before her eyes.

 

It wasn’t the first time Lisa would fall asleep on the small couch she had in her office, usually from overworking herself. Mina smiled at how cute the fierce dancer looked right then. She quietly got closer to the sleeping figure, admiring her beauty. The shorter girl scanned down her face, from the big expressive brown eyes, her cute doll-like nose to finally her plump lips. Mina had spent the past years dreaming how those lips would feel against her. Maybe one day.

 

She moved the girl’s bangs a bit, revealing the younger girl’s forehead, pressing a gentle kiss over the exposed skin.

 

“Lisa… wake up, it’s time to go home” She quietly shook the blonde’s body, awakening the Thai girl.

 

Lisa slowly opened her eyes, soon meeting Mina’s equally expressive ones. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the couch.

 

“Hey, Mina…” Lisa’s voice sounded so quiet and sleepy.

 

“C’mon sleepy head, I’ll drive you home” The brunette got up from her crouching position as the blonde got her stuff.

 

The Japanese girl turned her front towards the door, fishing for her car keys when she felt a pair of arms back hugging her and a pair of warm lips kiss her cheek. Mina couldn’t contain a blush.

 

“Thank you, Minari~” She still sounded sleepy but Mina didn’t care as long as she was in her arms.

  
  
  
  


Momo rested her head on her girlfriend’s naked chest. She was trying to spend as much time as she could with the older girl, knowing that as soon as the group she managed made their comeback, God knows when she would see her again.

 

She didn’t plan to fall in love with the manager, their relationship had started strictly professional. After all, she was still just a choreographer who had been chosen to work with the group.

 

Yet, Momo was drawn to the slightly shorter girl and before she even realized it, they were making things official. The public didn’t care much for their relationship, as long as it didn’t involve one of the members of the group - who were all still under a dating ban for at least another year.

 

Momo was happy even if they couldn’t spend every single day together.

 

“Momoring, what are you thinking about?” The older girl’s soft voice cradled her.

 

“I’m going to miss you when the group starts promotions” She looked up to meet the brunette’s eyes.

 

“I’m here now, am I not?”

 

“That doesn’t stop me from missing you, Yeon” Momo pouted, knowing how the older girl couldn’t resist it.

 

Nayeon shook her head, she couldn’t win against a pouting Momo. She pecked the younger girl on the lips, “How about this: the girls are getting a one or two month break after the comeback, so how about we spend that time going to Disneyland Tokyo? Just the two of us?”

 

Momo bolted upright, smiling brightly, “Are you for real?”

 

Nayeon snaked a hand around the Japanese girl’s naked waist, “Anything for my baby”

 

The younger girl dived in to kiss the Korean girl, alternating a kiss to a “Thank you, I love you”. Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh as she hugged her excited girlfriend, getting ready for their round two of the day.

 

“I love you too”

  
  
  
  


Now that she was minutes away from starting her first individual lesson with Lisa, Jennie was very much so regretting her decision.

 

It had been a month since they had arranged the first meeting, which happened to be the weekend of December where Ella would be staying with her father and probably his latest new girlfriend.

 

It should also be noted that the lawyer had just had one of the worst weeks of the year. It had started with her car acting up and mysteriously not working which confined her to either walk or take the public transport to work - which admittedly wasn’t the best thing as she usually wore heeled shoes almost every day - all while she waited for her car to be fixed.

 

Thankfully, Chaeyoung was able to drive her home from work after having already brought her daughter home from school. She was pretty sure the younger girl was an actual angel on earth at this point.

 

This new arraignment was starting to take a toll on the brunette, she hated depending on someone for such a basic function like going around Seoul. The only positive - Jennie was still debating whether she should actually call it “positive” - was that, with the fact that Chaeyoung was the one riding her home, she often picked her up before getting Ella after her dance class, which meant the young lawyer had already seen the dance instructor twice that week, always reminding her of their first lesson the upcoming weekend.

 

And there she was, on a Saturday evening, being driven by her best friend to the now familiar building.

 

Jennie didn’t even know what to wear - as if that didn’t show how clueless she was to exercising like a dancer. So, she just opted for a pair of matching black leggings and top - hidden underneath a thick coat. She wouldn’t want to risk getting sick with the dangerously low temperatures. She opted for a subtle makeup and a high ponytail for a somewhat fierce look - at least she hoped it came across like that. After all, she was brought up with the idea that you should always look your best and keep up with the façade no matter the occasion. Jennie did not necessarily like that concept but still stuck to it from time to time.

 

Something inside of her wanted to impress the young teacher, she wasn’t sure why though.

 

“Jen, we’re here!” Chaeyoung’s voice woke her up from her thoughts.

 

They were indeed in the parking lot of the Purple Heart dance studio. Jennie took a deep breath.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Chaeng. I promise I’ll have the car back” Jennie apologized for what was like the nth time to the taller girl.

 

“I told you it’s no big deal! Just a heads up, Sooyoung is coming over tonight to watch a movie so I might not be able to pick you up if you finish up too late…” Chaeyoung told her apologetically.

 

“What’s that? Date three? I’m sure you two will be busy, uh” Jennie jokingly teased the blonde, making her blush.

 

“Yes, it is… She’s really nice, too flirty sometimes but I think I like her? God, this is so embarrassing” Chaeyoung covered her face with her hands while Jennie let out a laugh.

 

“My wifey has a crush~” She sang off tune, earning a light slap on her shoulder, “Woah there! No need for violence, keep that for later”

 

The shorter girl winked as she got out of the car, the Aussie rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Jennifer!”

 

“Love you too, Roseanne!” Jennie laughed out loud as she closed the car door, waving at the car before running inside the dance studio. She certainly wasn’t going to stay outside in a -4°C weather.

  
  


Jennie could feel her nose was starting to redden as she entered the well-lit studio, immediately noticing the new Christmas decorations that had been put up since the last time she visited just a couple of days prior.

 

She liked it.

 

She especially liked the big Christmas tree just right next to the front desk, already full of decorations. The brunette got closer to inspect it, finding the most adorable thing: the tree was decorated not only with actual festive ornaments but also many paper snowflakes and drawings from the young students - including one made by Ella. The drawing was simple yet Jennie found it adorable: the little girl had drawn herself surrounded by other female figures, Jennie herself, Chaeyoung - promptly named Chaeng Unnie and, to Jennie’s surprise, Lisa was also drawn in the picture, named Lisa Unnie. The brunette didn’t want to comment on the absence of her ex-husband as the picture spoke for itself.

 

“I’m wondering if there is anything Ella can’t do”

 

The blonde’s voice startled Jennie, who quickly turned around to see the dancer smiling at her as she rested on the doorframe that led to the individual rooms.

 

“She certainly didn’t get the artistic abilities from me, that’s more Chaeng’s expertise” Jennie gently smiled, remembering all the times she had come home to the duo busy with a new art project.

 

“But I’m sure she got many other amazing qualities from you, Miss Kim” Lisa tried to change the subject.

 

“I told you multiple times you can just call me Jennie, Lisa” The brunette fully turned her body to face the taller girl, taking a better look at the outfit.

 

The cropped tank top the dancer was wearing revealed the toned abs, while the joggers she had on reflected the street dance style her daughter was now obsessed with, thanks to the teacher. Jennie couldn’t deny the blonde looked really good compared to her.

 

“Well then, _Miss Jennie_ , how about we start our lesson?” Lisa grinned as she turned her back to the brunette who was currently rolling her eyes.

 

 _Hope I come out of this alive_.

  
  


Jennie wanted to scream.

 

What in the hell did she sign for and how could she burn that metaphorical contract.

 

She was quiet, only blinking a couple of times as she mentally prepared herself for the worst.

 

The blonde had opted to teach her a choreography throughout the duration of their lessons and had just finished showing Jennie the full dance, which needless to say was very empowering but also very _sexual_. Of course, it had to be a Beyoncé song. Partition, nonetheless.

 

Jennie wanted to say she was staring intensely at the taller girl because she was focusing on the choreography but was she kidding?

 

She was basically drooling over the perfect body of the blonde, how sharp and precise yet full of charisma her moves were.

 

And the part on the floor. _Oh boy, the part on the floor_.

 

In her almost 26 years of being on this earth, she had never felt so jealous of the floor. Guess there is a first time for everything.

 

“Aaand… That’s it! Easy right?” Lisa was slightly out of breath after performing the choreography.

 

Jennie stood quiet, unable to say a word.

 

“Hello? You there?”

 

Another moment of silence.

 

“My back doesn't bend like that”

 

Lisa laughed out loud at how serious Jennie sounded.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re the L word, Miss Jennie” The blonde cocked her eyebrow.

 

The older girl’s eyes went wide.

 

“W- _What_?”

 

“Lazy”

 

Jennie wouldn’t admit she was relieved that was what the other girl meant but still she felt offended.

 

“I’m _not_ lazy, I work very hard every day” She crossed her arms under her chest - unconsciously making it look bigger.

 

“Then prove it to me, I’m going to promise you by the end of our lessons, this choreography will be a piece of cake” Lisa extended her hand to the shorter girl, waiting for the latter’s response.

 

Jennie took her hand and the two started to stretch before going over the first section of the choreography.

  
  
  
  
  


They ended up finishing at around 10 PM, both girls sweaty and exhausted after hours of practicing, getting through a good portion of the dance. Jennie was satisfied with herself and she could tell Lisa was equally as proud of her.

“There, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” The blonde smiled at her as she handed her over a water bottle.

 

Jennie took two big gulps of the liquid, immediately feeling better. She really needed that.

 

“I almost _died_ when you wanted me to do that dry humping”

 

“Drama queen” Lisa joked, making the both of them laugh.

 

“I was indeed the drama queen all throughout high school, I must say. Think Sharpay Evans but less bitchy”

 

“Definitely not my crowd, you would have found me dancing in the cafeteria to show off my moves”

 

“I can see that happening”

 

The duo gathered up their things, Jennie decided to wait for the blonde as she closed down the studio. As they opened the front door, a freezing cold wind hit both of them, causing Jennie to shiver.

 

“How are you getting home? Is Chaeyoung picking you up?”

 

Jennie shook her head, “It’s too late and she’s probably busy with her date. I’m just going to take the subway”

 

Lisa furrowed her brows, “It’s like -10°C or something, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you to have to deal with this weather at this time of the night. Let me give you a ride home”

 

Jennie looked up at her, she could see the blonde was genuinely worried. “If it’s going to let you sleep tonight, sure. I just don’t want you to take a longer route just to get me home…”

 

Lisa waved her hand in front of her in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s go this way”

 

The walk to the car was thankfully short as Jennie could feel herself getting colder by the second. Lisa opened the passenger side door, letting Jennie in first before quickly running to the other side to get in herself. She rubbed her hands against each other to warm them up a bit before starting the engine of her car.

 

“Do you mind reminding me of the exact address?”

 

Jennie quietly told her as she rested her head onto the passenger side window, slowly dozing off from the tiredness. She knew the drive was going to take around 15 minutes so she knew she had a bit of time to rest her eyes.

 

Next thing she knew, a hand was gently shaking her shoulder.

  
“Jen? Hey? Wake up, we’re here” Lisa spoke softly.

 

Jennie slowly straightened herself, rubbing on her eyes, as she realized they were parked right in front of her apartment building’s door.

 

“Oh,” She turned around to look at Lisa who was shyly smiling at her, “Thank you for the lesson and the drive home. You really didn’t have to”

 

Lisa shrugged her shoulders, “No big deal… Actually, if you want, uhm, I don’t mind driving you home after our lessons. Especially now that gets super cold at night. I’d prefer having me drive you home and knowing you've got at home safe and sound instead of you having to wait for the subway or something”

 

Jennie locked eyes with Lisa. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was but she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the younger girl. She hoped the other girl felt the same.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m the one asking you, so yeah I’m sure” The timid smile was still on her face.

 

Jennie smiled back.

 

“Okay, that can work out. But at least let me treat you dinner sometimes, okay? It’s the least I can do”

 

Lisa chuckled, “Sounds like a deal to me”

 

“Good. I should get going now,” Jennie gathered her things from the backseat, “Thank you, Lisa. Goodnight”

 

“Goodnight, Jennie”

 

The brunette closed the car door, timidly waving at the driver before heading inside her house.

 

As the door closed, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Her phone vibrated as a new message popped up on screen.

 

**From Joohyun Unnie:**

_Hey, Seul and I are organizing a New Year’s party at our place. We’d like it if you could make it. Yeri also would love to spend some time with Ella. It’s going to be a small gathering with us and a couple of friends. Chaeyoung is automatically invited on Sooyoung’s orders. Let me know if you’re in. x_

 

Jennie stared at the text for a couple of minutes. Her first New Year’s as a single adult.

 

The answer was easy.

 

**From Jennie:**

_I’m in x_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include Christmas and the New Years party... who knows what will happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time!

Jennie never really loved Christmas. 

 

Not that she didn’t grow up surrounded by presents. She would receive extravagant gifts - definitely, a designer bag wasn’t the most appropriate present for a child. 

 

What she missed the most were her parents, always too busy - even during such an important holiday - to spend some time with her, filling the void with even more presents.

 

Jennie promised herself that - no matter what - she wouldn’t be like her parents with her own child. So, that was why, on the night of Christmas Eve, the lawyer was busy baking some themed Christmas shaped cookies, Ella’s favorites.

  
  


The little girl sat at the opposite end of the kitchen counter, busy finishing up writing her letter to Santa. 

 

Jennie smiled fondly at how concentrated she looked, knowing well the kid wanted the letter to be as perfect as she could - she took that from her side for sure.

 

Just as the brunette had taken out the freshly baked cookies from the oven, Ella spoke up, “Finished! Look, mommy! I even drew Santa”

 

Jennie went around the counter and went up to the little girl waving the piece of paper decorated with red, green and gold.

 

“That’s so sweet of you, I’m sure Santa will be impressed by your drawing. My little artist” She placed a gentle kiss on Ella’s forehead, “ How about you go wash your hands so that we can decorate the cookies together? I’ll prepare the colored icing”

 

The kid bolted to the bathroom, speaking loudly as she went, “I’m making a pink snowman!”

 

Jennie chuckled to herself as she cleaned up Ella’s colored pencils, the letter catching her eye.

 

_ Dear Santa, _

 

_ I am Ella! Happy Cristmas to you. ❤️ _

_ I am a good girl so I have some wishes.  _

 

_ I wish new paint for Rosie unnie _

 

_ I want mommy to be happy because she was sad this year but you can help me Santa!  _

 

_ For me, I want a new coloring set of Barbie! The one with the ranbow unicorn!  _

 

_ Thank you, Santa _

_ Love _

 

_ Ella ❤️ _

 

_ PS: Get someting to Miss Lisa too! She is the best teacher! _

  
  
  


Jennie knew Ella would catch onto how difficult the past year had been. She had tried her best to look happy but she couldn’t fool her own daughter. 

 

She was tired of faking happiness, she had been doing it for so long, it had become a routine. But lately she could feel things were changing but she didn’t know if it was a good or bad sign yet.

 

Maybe because it had to do with a certain blonde.

  
  


By the time, Ella was finally done, the cookies had cooled completely and were ready to be the little girl’s canvas of the day. Jennie let her do her thing as she captured the moment with some polaroid pictures. 

 

Their moment was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

 

“I’ll go get it, you keep decorating your gingerbread man, sweetie” 

 

Jennie came up to the door, looking into the spy hole before opening the door that revealed a much familiar face. 

 

“Where is my favorite baby girl?!” The Aussie accent gave away the identity of the guest as she was attacked by a bear hug to her legs.

 

“Unnie!!” Ella cheered as she got picked up by the taller girl, “We are icing the cookies, look!” 

 

The little girl proudly showed off her decorated cookies.

 

“Wow, Ella! Those look like they belong in an art museum!” The blonde smiled at her, ruffling Ella’s hair.

 

“Unnie, do you want to help me decorate too?” 

 

Not that Chaeyoung could really say no to that adorable voice. She sat on the stool next to the kid, the latter explaining an elaborate story she had came up with that involved all the cookies with very convincing backstories.

 

Jennie smiled to herself, watching her best friend and daughter play together. 

 

She took another Polaroid, wanting to keep the happy memory forever.

 

Another Christmas to add to a photo book.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had become a tradition ever since they all moved in together, on Christmas, to get each other gifts based on a rotational system. 

 

This year, Mina had the duty to buy Momo a present, while the older Japanese girl would buy a gift for Lisa, and Mina had to expect a present from the Thai girl.

 

It always made her nervous to have Lisa be her ‘secret’ Santa this year, as she felt her feelings grow strong day by day. The Japanese ballerina had opted to knit Momo a peach-colored scarf with matching gloves. It hadn’t taken her too long to complete the set, she was satisfied with the result.

  
  


The morning of Christmas day, as they were exchanging presents, Mina felt her heartbeat getting faster and faster. As expected, Momo loved her present - she still had the scarf wrapped around her neck despite them being indoors - and Lisa did as well. The oldest girl had gotten her a signed CD of one of her favorite singers - Mina guessed Nayeon had to be involved somehow. 

 

It left Mina as the only one who hadn’t opened her present yet. 

 

“So, Lis, what have you got for our Minari, this year?” Momo asked as she took a sip of the hot chocolate they had prepared.

 

“You have to close your eyes” Lisa directed her eyes onto the brunette, “And also turn around!”

 

Mina did as told, unsure of what to expect. Her breath hitched as she felt a familiar set of hands place a cool object on her neck and chest. A shiver went down her back as she felt a light kiss on the cheek - so light she thought she might have dreamed it.

 

“Now you can open your eyes” Lisa’s low voice shook Mina from her thoughts, instinctively bringing her hand to touch what was the foreign object.

 

A necklace.

 

She got up and faced one of the full-length mirrors in the house. She didn’t know what to say.

 

The necklace itself felt so high end and expensive but what caught Mina’s attention was the pendant. 

 

An “M”.

 

“Lis…”

 

By this point, Lisa has joined her, looking at her through the mirror.

 

“I know this is not much but I just wanted you to look at this and never forget who you are. Merry Christmas, Minari!”

 

The shorter girl turned around and hugged tightly the blonde without saying a word.

 

“Awwwwww, you guys are giving me diabetes with all the sugar. But, dope present, Lis”

 

Momo’s voice brought Mina to reality, realizing she had probably hugged Lisa for too long. But she didn’t want to let go yet, not when it felt so right to be in her arms.

 

The younger Japanese hid her blushing cheeks, “Thank you, Lisa”

 

Lisa smiled at her, bringing her hand up mess up the brunette’s hair and bangs, “No need to thank me, Minari”

 

She quickly turned around, “What were you saying about sugar, uh? Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten all of the candy we got for the kids” 

 

Momo stuck her tongue out - a blue stain covered it. 

 

The trio laughed together as they got ready to eat an extravagant meal prepared by Lisa’s father. 

 

Momo and Lisa bickered about who was going to get the last piece of gummy bears. Mina stood there and watched them, her hand unconsciously going up to graze the necklace. 

 

She wished it was all easier.

  
  
  
  
  


New Year’s Eve party came earlier than Jennie expected. 

 

She wouldn’t admit it but it made her anxious, not knowing what to expect. It wasn’t the first time Joohyun had hosted a New Year’s party but this year was different. It was the first official friends gathering she was attending as a newly single mother. And even if she knew they wouldn’t judge her, Jennie still felt like she had to impress, making them believe she was doing perfectly fine.

 

And, oh boy, was Jennie good at faking being fine.

 

She opted for a black bodycon dress that hugged her figure in a sensual yet chic way, intense eye makeup and a red lip completed her look. She let her hair down, brushing it thoroughly as she checked the time.

 

7:30 PM

 

She still had a bit of time to get her daughter ready. 

 

“Ella, sweetheart, why don’t you go put on the dress I put on your bed?” She called from her bathroom as she put on the last finishing touch: a spray of her favorite perfume, Chanel n°5.

 

A couple of minutes ready, she heard her daughter call for her, “Mommy, I got the dress on!”

 

“Good girl, come here so that I can brush your hair properly” 

 

The little girl entered the room and sat on the bed, wearing the faint light purple dress Jennie had bought her for the occasion.

 

“You look so pretty, mommy”

 

Jennie showed off her gummy smile, “Why, thank you, honey. You look like a princess tonight” She placed a kiss on the crown of her head, brush in hand to comb the dark locks.

 

It took barely two minutes to make sure Ella’s hair was fine. Jennie smiled to herself. 

 

“I need you to put on your shoes and wait by the door. Don’t forget to put on your jacket and scarf! I’ll be right there”

 

Ella bolted to finish up preparing while Jennie put on her matching black heels, grabbing her coat as she exited the room. She was happy to be greeted by her daughter all covered up with the winter gear.

 

She took her hand as they made their way to the garage. 

 

Perhaps, tonight was going to be okay.

  
  
  
  
  


Jisoo hated having schedules on New Year’s, and with being an idol, she was bound to attend award shows on that same day.

 

She sighed as she relaxed in her designed room backstage. The comeback had been a huge success, as expected from her. The title track quickly becoming a ‘break up anthem’ as the media called it. The nation wanted to go ‘Solo’ but Jisoo was just happy to release new music. 

 

She took a sip of her water bottle and closed her eyes, already feeling the tears forming in her eyes. Just a couple more hours and she could go home. 

 

A soft knock on her door echoed in the room.

 

Thinking it was one of the staff members, Jisoo didn’t bother to open her eyes, “The door is open”

 

The door closed as quickly as it opened but Jisoo didn’t expect to hear a click, signaling the only way out of the room was locked.

 

“You look stunning with red hair” 

 

_ Her  _ voice.

 

As Jisoo opened her eyes, there she was. Jihyo softly smiling at her with her big expressive brown eyes.

 

The older girl tensed up, “What are you doing here, Jihyo?”

 

The slightly taller girl looked down, visibly nervous, “I missed you and just wanted to talk”

 

Jisoo scoffed, “I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me because people could  _ remotely _ think something bad” 

 

“You know that’s not true. Before…  _ that _ happened, we used to be friends and talk a lot. I miss that”

 

The red-haired girl got up, getting closer, “You can’t even admit we were girlfriends at some point? What we had was just a  _ that  _ to you?”

 

Jihyo sighed, “Jisoo, stop twisting my words, please” she took Jisoo’s hand, “I never wanted to end us. You know that I regret doing it but I know it was the right choice for us”

 

The older girl retracted her hand, as if she had been burned, “For  _ us  _ or just for  _ you _ ? Because it sure wasn’t in my plans to have my heart broken by the nation’s sweet _ sweet _ leader”

 

She didn’t care if the tears now rolled down her face, smudging her makeup. She kept on talking and walking forward, making Jihyo walk back, “All I ever wanted was  _ you _ , Jihyo. I never cared what people said, because their opinion mattered nothing compared to yours” 

 

Jihyo brought her hands up to cup Jisoo’s face, using her thumbs to dry the tears off. 

 

“I wish I had never fallen for you, I wish I could just not give a fuck about you, I wish I could stop feeling like this, I wish…”

 

The red-haired girl was silenced by a soft pair of lips, something she had missed for months. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Jihyo’s voice sounded like a mantra, her own face stained by tears, as she kept on peppering Jisoo’s face and lips with soft kisses before sharing a deep passionate one.

 

Neither of them wanted to stop now that they had tasted each other again. Jihyo locked her arm behind Jisoo’s neck as the latter’s hands went on to grab her waist, pulling her close after so many months being apart.

 

They knew there was no turning back as Jisoo lifted the younger girl to the makeup station, positioning herself between her legs as Jihyo started to kiss her neck.

 

The two star-crossed lovers didn’t care about anyone but themselves at that moment. Making up for the lost time, touches,  _ everything _ .

 

Tomorrow would be for talking.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


On the way to the party, Jennie surprisingly didn’t have to pick up Chaeyoung. The blonde girl had told her how her still-not-a-girlfriend-but-definitely-dating girl offered her a drive to Joohyun’s house. So, without the detour to the young teacher’s house, the Kims arrived relatively early.

 

Joohyun came to open the door, flashing her eye smile to the younger lawyer. 

 

“Hey! You’re one of the first ones to get here. That never happens” the older woman joked, letting the small family in.

 

“Chaeyoung dropped us for her new beau. You can thank her for this!” Jennie fired back as she took off her coat, Ella mimicking her moves.

 

The house owner grabbed their coats to put them in the hanger room closet, “You can make yourself at home, we are still missing some people but most are here!”

 

Jennie nodded to herself, taking Ella’s hand, “Let’s go, baby girl. I’m sure Yeri is waiting for you” 

 

As they entered the room, they were met by a warm cozy friendly setting, Seulgi was pouring down some expensive champagne while she was busy trying not to spill it as Lisa told her a funny encounter she had at the studio.

 

Wait…  _ Lisa? _

 

Jennie was taken aback for a moment by the younger girl’s presence. Yes, she knew Lisa was close friends with the dancer but she hadn’t thought she would be attending the party, alongside the two Japanese girls.

 

Their presence was made aware of as Seulgi’s daughter ran towards Ella, hugging her. 

 

“Finally! I’m so tired of all this big people stuff. Come play with me, El!” Yeri implored the young Kim.

 

Ella looked up at her mom for permission, Jennie simply smiled and nodded, letting go of her hand.

 

The two kids ran upstairs, leaving all the adults in the kitchen area of the mansion.

 

“Jennie! Glad you could make it. Where’s Chaeyoung?” Seulgi asked as she offered her one of the filled champagne flutes.

 

“Fornicating with Sooyoung is my best guess” She chuckled, taking a small sip of the alcohol.

 

“Can’t believe Soo is out there corrupting young souls even the last day of the year” Seulgi shook her head, “Oh! I think you’re familiar with Lisa, Momo, and Mina, right?”

 

Before Jennie could answer, Momo stood up and extended her hand, “Actually, I believe we haven’t been introduced properly. I’m Hirai Momo, one of the other owners of the studio. A pleasure to meet you”

 

Jennie smiled at the Japanese girl, “Jennie Kim, likewise”

 

After a quick handshake, Jennie turned her eyes to Lisa and Mina, both still sitting down. She smiled at them too with Lisa somewhat awkwardly waving at her. 

 

“Hey, Jen” She said getting up as well. Jennie took a good look at what the young dancer was wearing.

 

To say she looked  _ hot  _ was an understatement. 

 

The Thai girl had opted for a fair button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The black tailored pants fitted her like a glove. Jennie could tell the younger girl wasn’t wearing any heels simply by the fact that they were the same height, thanks to her black stilettos.

 

The younger girl came up to her, a warm shy smile on her face, “I didn’t know you were friends with Seulgi or Joohyun”

 

“To be fair, Joohyun has been my mentor when I was starting out my career. I met Seulgi just after the engagement, a while back”

 

Lisa’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ that Jennie found adorable, “Oh wow, that’s cool. I met Seulgi just a couple of years ago by chance. Probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her and her friendship” she commented quietly, just enough for Jennie to hear it.

 

“I’m glad it worked out, then” Her gummy smile was hidden by the glass as she took another sip.

 

A loud knock interrupted their conversation. Joohyun went to open the door, revealing Chaeyoung and Sooyoung looking rather flushed.

 

“I see the love birds have decided to bless us with a visit!” Joohyun sarcastically joked, letting them inside and taking their coats.

 

“Blessed is truly the right word to describe my existence, thanks to this girl right here” Sooyoung cockily added, her arm snaking around Chaeyoung tiny waist, kissing her cheek.

 

“Not here, Soo…” Chaeyoung’s face sported an almost crimson hue.

 

“Yeah, not here, Soo. You’re lucky the kids are upstairs if not I’d have to cover their eyes from the unholy content” Joohyun flicked her finger off of Sooyoung’s forehead.

 

“Let the kids see the gay agenda, it’s almost 2019!” The tall brunette faked whining.

 

“What gay agenda?” 

 

“I’m the gay agenda” Sooyoung replied with a smirk.

 

“I’m close to kicking you out, you better watch it”

 

“Try me, grandma” Sooyoung patted the older woman’s head entering the kitchen.

  
  


“Well, hello there, Soo and Chaeng” Seulgi offered them the champagne.

 

“You should have backed me up, unnie!” Sooyoung whined.

 

“I’d like to start the year by not having to sleep on the couch” Seulgi answered as Joohyun went in to kiss her wife’s cheek.

 

“That’s my babe” Joohyun smiles at her.

 

“Ugh, Jesus. Gross” Sooyoung fake gagged.

 

The rest of the friend group laughed out loud at the interaction, officially starting the party. They went on for an hour just talking and hanging out before Joohyun called everyone to sit down for dinner.

 

Upon seeing how much food was on the table, Momo’s mouth - as well as Chaeyoung’s - were wide open, “The best way to end 2018!” The oldest Japanese woman happily sat down, Mina sitting to her right while Seulgi to her left. 

 

A pair of tiny footsteps bolted downstairs, the two kids sitting next to one of their moms respectively: Ella sandwiched between Jennie and Chaeyoung while Yeri was between Sooyoung and Joohyun.

 

That left Lisa to occupy the only free spot at the round table that happened to be the one between Mina and Jennie, oblivious to the somewhat unfriendly looks the two had been sharing throughout the night. 

 

“Now that everyone is sat down, I’d like to do a toast” Joohyun spoke up, raising her glass and gently putting her free hand on top of her wife’s, “I’d like to thank all of you for coming here tonight. I hope next year will treat you well and it’s full of happy memories. Cheers! Let’s dive in the food, I’m starving.”

 

Everyone cheered before diving into the food Joohyun had spent the whole day making.

 

By 10 PM, everyone officially finished their dinner as they dived in the dessert, a red velvet cake.

 

“I gotta say, Hyun. You’ve outdone yourself this time. Everything was delicious!” Jennie complimented her mentor, Ella following suit.

 

“Yes, auntie Hyun! It was so yummy” 

 

“My mom is the best cook ever. Can’t say the same thing about auntie Soo. She even set the toaster on fire one time when she was babysitting me” Yeri commented as Joohyun smiled fondly at her daughter.

 

“Hey! I can see where she got that sass from” Sooyoung huffed, showing her tongue to the kid to her right.

 

“Easy to say, I hit the jackpot by marrying Hyun” Seulgi ignored the taller girl as she held Joohyun’s hand.

 

Jennie watched the couple, a hint of sadness in her eyes as she never felt like that when she was still married. 

 

Maybe one day she will feel lucky.

  
  
  
  


As they waited for midnight, all the adults - minus the two children, who both had fallen asleep soon after the dinner - were hanging out in the living room, comfortably chatting. Jennie excused herself as she went to the bathroom.

 

Just as she had turned the corner exiting the living room, she collided with someone who was coming back from the bathroom.

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

 

Jennie looked up.

 

She didn’t think Lisa would look even prettier up close.

 

“Oh y-yeah, it’s okay. Don’t worry” Jennie timidly smiled as she looked into Lisa’s brown orbs.

 

The two stayed quiet for a moment before hearing a throat clearing.

 

They both looked to the side to notice Mina and Sooyoung, with the latter pointing to something above their heads.

 

Jennie was the first to look up and realized what the taller girl was referring to.

 

A mistletoe, standing a foot upwards right in between her and Lisa.

 

“Don’t break the traditions!” Sooyoung sang before disappearing into the living room. Mina quickly following through.

 

The lawyer could feel her cheeks getting more flushed than they already were.

 

“I-I mean, we don’t have to…” Lisa tentatively said, noticing how quiet the older woman had gotten.

 

“It’s okay. It’s a tradition after all, isn’t it?” Jennie’s eyes flickered between Lisa’s and her lips. 

 

“Okay” 

 

Before Jennie could say anything, she felt a soft pair of lips land a few centimeters away from her own lips. She felt her heart skip a beat. But as soon as she had registered the kiss, the lips were gone. 

 

“Happy New Year, Jen”

 

Lisa whispered close to her ear before making her way back with the others who were waiting for the New Year.

 

Jennie let go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

 

She  _ really _ needed to refresh herself.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two birthdays come up

Jisoo woke up the day of her birthday with a weight on her chest.

 

Quite a literal weight, as a short-haired brunette rested her head on the older singer’s naked chest.

 

The red haired’s apartment was quiet, barely any light came into the room as the sun was starting to come up on the morning of a Sunday morning. Neither of the girls had a schedule, giving them the rare luxury of some free time.

 

Jisoo didn’t expect to be spending her birthday with Jihyo, but they both knew something had changed after their unplanned passionate reunion on New Year’s Eve. They had woken up feeling too strong to ignore. That was the reason why Jisoo wasn’t that surprised when the younger girl had shown up at her doorstep the night before, a bottle of rosé wine in hand and a knowing smile. A quiet ‘sorry’ for not having an actual gift, but Jisoo didn’t mind it. Jihyo alone would always be enough for her.

 

She had lost count of how many drinks they had before she felt Jihyo’s soft lips capture hers in a passionate kiss, straddling her as their clothes began to be scattered across the floor. Jisoo was slave to her emotions that drew her closer to the leader, her hand holding on to her out of the fear that she would disappear again right before her eyes.

 

She savored every inch of Jihyo’s tan skin, not leaving anything untouched. The moans that echoed in her ears exceeded any masterpiece she had ever heard because she knew those were only for her to hear.

 

Jisoo broke their kiss, staring intensely at the dark orbs. She wanted to say it out loud but she was scared that as soon as she would whisper those three words, Jihyo would run away again. So, she simply just said, her voice just above a whisper.

 

“Make love to me, Hyo. Please.”

 

She could see something in the younger girl’s eyes but she couldn’t quite pinpoint exactly what it was. Not that it really mattered at that point. Jihyo simply cupped her face, kissing her slowly, leaving the lust and passion to the side for a moment, as if she knew what Jisoo really meant to say.

 

She took the red-haired girl’s hand and brought her to the bedroom. She reprised their kiss, this time with more passion, making Jisoo fall onto the bed with her on top. Jihyo took her hands and intertwined their fingers together as her lips began descending on Jisoo’s body, leaving visible marks of their love.

 

Jisoo closed her eyes and got lost in the moment, just wishing to not wake up in a cold bed when the morning came.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jennie had forgotten it was her birthday that week.

 

Despite being only barely two weeks into the new year, the lawyer had been extremely busy with a new case that had kept her up late at night, trying to figure out the best defense for her client, a rather prominent politician in the district.

 

So, it did come as a complete surprise when, on the evening of January 16th, she found two smiling faces and a rather adorable homemade birthday cake waiting for her.

 

“Happy birthday, mommy!” Ella didn’t waste any time as she quickly ran towards her mother to hug her. Jennie picked her up as she felt the tiny arms wrap around her neck.

 

“Thank you, baby girl”

 

She kept on holding her daughter, turning her head to the other person in the room. The blonde smiled at her offering her a glass of red wine, Jennie accepted it with a nod.

 

“Happy birthday, Jen. Even though I’m pretty sure you had forgotten about it” She laughed, clinking their glasses, “Hope you like ice cream cake!”

 

“You know it’s my favorite after a nice red velvet cake” Jennie commented back, putting down Ella. She got over to the cake, taking a knife from the first drawer.

 

“Sorry we couldn’t get any candles on it but the store was sold out” Chaeyoung apologized as she took three small plates and forks for the cake.

 

“Don’t even worry about it. You didn’t even have to make the cake in the first place” Jennie assured her, giving the Aussie the first slice of cake that was promptly then passed onto to Ella.

 

“It’s quite an easy recipe, you know. You deserved a treat after all the work from these past few weeks. Also, you only turn 26 once, you’re getting old, mate!”

 

Jennie laughed as she handed her the second slice, “Don't remind me. I’m closer to 30 than I am to 20 now, it’s all going downhill from here”

 

“Yah! Don’t be so pessimistic, your life has just started again, you gotta make everyday count. Am I right, Ella? You want mommy to be happy right?”

 

The little girl finally looked up from her plate, smudges of chocolate ice cream around her mouth, “Yes, unnie! I want mommy to be happy. Don’t worry you’re old now, I still love you”

 

Jennie couldn’t resist the front teeth-less smile of her daughter, “Well, thank you, sweetheart. I’ll try my best, okay?” She planted a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, then took a napkin to clean Ella’s face from the delicious ice cream.

 

The trio hung out till they had enough of the cake - half a slice for Ella, one for Jennie, and two whole slices for Chaeyoung. The teacher glanced at the clock, realizing it was starting to get late.

 

“As much as I’d love to stay here, I have to work tomorrow. Once again, happy birthday, Jen” She gave a quick kiss on the cheek followed by a hug to Jennie, before turning to Ella, “And I’ll see you tomorrow in class, little one, okay? Sleep tight”

 

“Goodnight, Chaeng unnie!” The little girl hugged the blonde before disappearing upstairs.

 

“Go wash your teeth, Ella! Then get ready for bed, I’ll be there in a minute” Jennie raised her voice enough to be heard by her daughter. A faint “Yes, mommy!” was her answer.

 

The lawyer once again turned her attention to Chaeyoung, who was busy getting ready for the freezing weather that separated the house from her car.

 

“Thanks again, Chaeng. I really appreciate everything you do…”

 

“Don’t even mention it, Jen. And I meant it when I said to be positive. I know last year was a whole mess but you deserve some positivity in your life right now. You’re free to do and have whatever you want, okay?”

 

Jennie could hear the sincerity of her best friend’s voice. She could feel herself tearing up.

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you? Thank you, Chaeng”

 

“Take care, Jen. See you soon”

 

And with one last hug, the blonde left the house, closing the door behind her. Jennie stood there for a minute, thinking about Chaeyoung’s words.

 

_Maybe, this year was really going to be different._

 

Jennie thought as she made her way upstairs to go bid goodnight to Ella.

  
  
  
  
  


Jennie didn’t know what to expect from her class with the blonde dancer that weekend.

 

She hadn’t really talked with Lisa since the New Year’s party at Joohyun’s house. The almost kiss still very much freshly impressed in her mind. Her cheeks heated up at the memory.

 

She tried not to think about it as she parked in her familiar spot in the dance studio’s parking lot. She turned off the car, taking in a deep breath. The cold weather crept inside the car, making her breath visible. Jennie shivered before taking her bad and opening the car door. She walked as fast as she could to the entrance almost slipping on the thin layer of ice that was forming at that time.

 

She managed to get inside without any major problems and she was greeted by Momo’s smile behind the receptionist desk.

 

“Hey, Jen! Looking for Lisa?”

 

Jennie nodded, “Yeah, is she here already?”

 

“Yep. She’s working on a choreography for someone so, just go ahead to your usual room, she’ll be there” The Japanese girl smiled at her, pointing to her left.

 

The lawyer quickly thanked the younger girl and walked up to room 273 where she and Lisa had been meeting up in for the past four months. She slowly opened the door, peeking inside to see if the taller girl was there.

 

And indeed there she was, on the floor, surrounded by a slow r&b song Jennie couldn’t quite recognize. She was too focused on the movements Lisa was making: they were precise yet organic, it truly felt as if she was one with the music. Jennie scanned her body, unconsciously focusing on Lisa’s legs, her eyes slowly going up the dancer’s physique. She inadvertently let go of her bag, causing Lisa to notice her presence.

 

“Oh! Jen! You’re here. Sorry if I kept you waiting” Lisa showed off one of her best smiles as she walked to the stereo to turn off the music.

 

“O-oh, I just got here. Don’t worry” Jennie mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

 

“Well, that’s good to know. You’re ready for our lesson?” The blonde asked as she made her way to Jennie.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m ready” Jennie timidly smiles back before noticing the dancer leave the room, “Uh, where are you going?”

 

Lisa turned around, “I have to get something. It’s a surprise so close your eyes, okay? I’ll be right back!”

 

And with that, she was gone. Jennie furrowed her brows.

 

_Uh?_

 

She didn’t know what the blonde could be referring to but nonetheless, she opted to close her eyes, waiting for the surprise.

 

Barely a minute later, she heard the door open again, followed by some soft footsteps.

 

“You can open your eyes now”

 

Jennie wasn’t ready for the scene. Lisa was holding what looked like a chocolate chip cupcake with delicious cream frosting, all topped by a lit birthday candle.

 

“A little bird told me it was your birthday a couple of days ago, so happy belated birthday, Jen”

 

Jennie was speechless. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t expect Lisa to know about her birthday, let alone take the time to buy a cupcake and a birthday candle.

 

“Lisa… you didn’t have to”

 

“It’s okay, you don’t even worry about it. Just make a wish”

 

Jennie could feel and see the sincerity in Lisa’s eyes. She took the cupcake and closed her eyes, thinking about a wish.

 

She smiled.

 

She blew out the candle before dividing the small treat in two, “Here, have some as a thank you from me”

 

Lisa couldn’t help but smile at her as she ate the cupcake she had bought herself.

 

“What’s your wish?”

 

“I’m not telling you. It won’t become real if I tell you” Jennie shook her head with a smile.

 

“Will you tell me at least if it comes true?”

 

Jennie stayed quiet for a moment. She looked up into Lisa’s eyes.

 

“I will” She ate up her half of the sweet, bunching up the wrapper and tossing it in the bin, “Now, why don’t we start our lesson?”

 

Lisa let go of the breath she didn’t know she was keeping as she walked up to the stereo, “Are you ready?” She asked again.

 

This time, Jennie was more decisive.

 

“I was born ready” she replied as the room filled up with a familiar melody.

 

The choreography came much easier now after they had shared many lessons together. Jennie could feel herself getting more confident with her moves with Lisa always ready behind her to correct a certain move.

 

But this time, she felt something different. Or more like, she felt herself really giving in to the music, feeling every beat and occasionally crossing gazes with the blonde dancer through the mirrored wall. Their bodies touching as Lisa’s hands would graze her waist while she helped her out. Jennie’s breath would slightly hitch with every touch.

 

And before she knew it, they had practiced for a couple of hours, determining the end of the lesson. Jennie didn’t even feel tired but rather empowered.

 

“Wow, Jen. That was amazing. I don’t know what has gotten to you but you barely needed my help” Lisa commented, stunned by what she had witnessed.

 

Jennie could feel herself blush, “Maybe it was the cupcake?” She said, a shy smile forming on her lips.

 

“You know what? I think you’re finally getting that dance isn’t about what’s up here” Lisa pointed at her head, tapping a few times, “but rather, it comes from here” She concluded, pointing at her chest.

 

Jennie thought about what the blonde said. It was true that, for her work, she was used to -  _forced_ to - only use her brain, leaving her emotions out. And for the first time in forever, she was able to let herself go completely. She smiled to herself, it wasn’t a bad feeling at all.

  
  


After Jennie had finished gathering up their things, she waited up for Lisa, as their lessons would usually be the last one of the day before closure. As they walked to their respective cars, an idea came to Jennie’s mind.

 

“Hey, Lis?” She asked as the blonde was about to unlock her car.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you… Do you want to come over to my place? I have this bottle of wine Chaeyoung gave me for my birthday the other day and it would be kind of depressing to drink it by myself. Plus, Ella is with her father so I won’t have much to do anyway…” She asked tentatively, watching closely for any reaction from the younger girl.

 

Lisa stayed quiet for a minute, making Jennie regret even asking her.

 

She was about to retract her offer when the blonde spoke up, “Sure, I-I’d love that”

 

“Oh, perfect. Then, I… you can just follow my car. My place isn’t far from here,” She smiled, then remembering Lisa had already driven her home once, “... but you already know that”

 

Lisa laughed, “Yeah, I do. Don’t worry, I also remember how to get there” She said before entering her car.

 

Jennie mentally facepalmed herself at how awkward she must have looked, quickly turning on her car and driving home, checking from time to time that the dancer’s car was still behind hers.

  
  


Soon after, they arrived at Jennie’s place, the brunette leading the way inside the house.

 

“Make yourself at home! I’ll just grab the wine and two glasses” Jennie instructed her as she took off her jacket and shoes.

 

Lisa took a nice look around, checking out the place, “You got a lovely house here. Modern yet cozy. And also pretty tidy”

 

“Thanks, I did all the interior designing myself when we… I first bought the house”

 

Lisa didn’t fail to notice the change of pronouns as she sat down in the couch.

 

Jennie came soon after with a bottle of red wine and two Bordeaux glasses. She sat down next to Lisa and poured the dark red liquid to her and Lisa’s glasses.

 

“Thank you for inviting me over, Jen,” Lisa said, taking a sip of the luxurious alcohol.

 

“It was long overdue, wasn’t it? You’ve been teaching me how long now? Four months?”

 

“I believe so. Wow, I didn't realize how much time it has already passed...Both you and Ella have been amazing students, I see where she gets her motivation, now” Lisa commented as she took another sip.

 

“That’s sweet of you to say that. But I can tell you that you’re definitely one of her favorite people, she even included you in her letter to Santa this year” Jennie smiled fondly at the memory.

 

Lisa cocked her left eyebrow, “Really? What did she wish for me?”

 

“I don’t really remember but I do remember that she said you’re “the best teacher”

 

The two shared a laugh until Jennie spoke up, this time with a different tone, “She included you but she didn’t even mention her father… I’m starting to worry”

 

“I don’t think you should”

 

Jennie looked up, finding Lisa staring at the half-empty glass.

 

“My parents divorced too when I was a kid. Granted I was a bit older than Ella is right now, but I remember that I didn’t even want to talk to him for the longest time. Mostly because, even though I couldn’t really understand why it happened, I knew that he had hurt my mom’s feelings by leaving us. It took a while but now, I’ve forgiven him. Also, it helped that my mom found my step-dad and I couldn’t have been happier for her to find someone who really loves her. I’m sure Ella will understand, just give her time”

 

Jennie was speechless to find out how someone who always seemed so positive and happy could hide such a sad past.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that…”

 

Lisa waved her hand, “Oh, it’s okay. It could have been much worse. I’ve been lucky actually, both my parents - even my biological dad - are very supportive of me, both with my career and my personal life, unlike many other people”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, it isn’t really common for a foreigner like me to open a dance studio, even more, a lesbian one. You can’t imagine how many parents pulled their kids from my classes when they find that out” Lisa sadly smiled before realizing something, “Wait, it doesn’t bother you, right? The fact that I’m not straight?”

 

Jennie furrowed her brows, “Of course not! It’s 2019, everyone is allowed to love who they are”

 

She could see Lisa let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, that’s good. I wouldn’t have wanted to say bye to Ella, she’s truly a sweetheart”

 

Jennie placed her hand on top of Lisa’s, “You will never have to worry about something like that with me, okay? You’re an amazing teacher and who or not you date doesn’t change that”

 

Lisa smiled at her, “Thanks, I really appreciate it”

 

Jennie showed off her gummy smile, “Don’t even mention it” then she noticed the empty glass, “would you like some more wine?”

 

Lisa checked the clock, it was barely 10 PM on a Saturday night, “Sure, the night is still young”

 

Jennie filled up both glasses as the conversation shifted to lighter subjects.

  
  
  


As the night went on, and an empty bottle of wine later, the two had gotten closer, laughing out loud as Lisa recalled a story of one of her many famous clients.

 

“And that’s why the dance looked so awkward on stage! If they only had listened to me, they would have avoided that”

 

“That’s what they deserved though! They were being douches!”

 

“You have no idea how many celebrities are actually huge assholes. I could give Dispatch a run for their money”

 

Jennie’s eyes widened, her cheeks sporting a reddish hue due to the alcohol, “Really?!”

 

Lisa nodded, “Yep. Between the romances and hookups I’ve witnessed and the diva outbursts, I’ve truly seen it all”

 

“Wow… I never thought about it”

 

They stayed quiet for a moment before Jennie decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since they had started to talk about romances, “And you? Have you ever… you know… hooked up with one of your clients?”

 

Lisa didn’t seem taken back by the question, probably due to the amount of alcohol inebriating her thoughts, “I have, actually. A couple of idols and an actress. They are all always forced to act pure and innocent for the cameras, I can’t really blame them for wanting an escape from reality sometimes. They are up for a quickie in the bathrooms or...”

 

“... How does it feel?”

 

Jennie’s voice was low, just above a whisper.

 

“Uh?” Lisa just then realized how close their bodies really were

 

“How… How does it feel to do it? To kiss a woman? To... do it with a woman?”

 

Lisa held her breath, her eyes alternating from Jennie’s own eyes to her mouth.

 

“Honestly… It feels amazing, a woman’s body is soft and sweet… and…”

 

The blonde could feel her heart beat so fast as she inhaled Jennie’s scent, a luxurious Chanel n°5.

 

“A woman’s lips are so much better than a man’s, they are plumper and softer… I… I can’t ever have enough of it. A woman knows how to make another woman feel good… divine”

  
  


Neither of the two women knew who leaned in first but what both knew was that one moment they were looking into each other’s eyes, the next their mouth were claiming each other, muffling their moans. Lisa’s hand went to Jennie’s waist, pulling her closer and making the lawyer straddle her. Jennie’s hands cupped Lisa’s face, deepening the kiss as she felt the younger woman’s expert hands roam on her body.

 

Lisa soon broke the kiss to move her attention to Jennie’s neck, sucking and biting on it as the brunette threw her head back in pleasure. The blonde felt herself getting even more inebriated by Jennie’s taste, not letting a single inch of the older woman’s skin untouched.

 

Before she could bring her hands underneath Jennie’s shirt, Lisa heard her voice, “Bedroom, upstairs, first on the right…”

 

Lisa nodded as she lifted both of them from the couch, reconnecting their lips as Jennie locked her arms behind Lisa’s neck. Despite the struggle, she managed to make it up the stairs, opening the door to Jennie’s bedroom.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Lisa gently laid Jennie on the bed, landing on top of her as their clothes started to be carelessly discarded on the floor.

 

The whole room filled with moans as Lisa started her trail of kisses down Jennie’s body. The brunette closed her eyes, losing herself under Lisa’s touch

 

For the first time in a long time, Jennie felt alive.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but I hope this makes up for it! Also, I'm seeing the girls in concert in just 3 days at the Berlin concert, I can't believe it 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie woke up to an empty bed and a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama, lots of it

Jennie woke up to an empty bed and a headache.

  
  


The light shined through the bedroom window, almost blinding her as she opened her eyes. She turned around to her nightstand and checked her phone. It was still early, barely 8 AM. The brunette sat up and, as the sheets that covered her body shifted, she realized she was naked.

 

“What…? What happened last night?”

 

Then the flashbacks hit her all at once. The dance lesson, Lisa, the wine…

 

“Oh my God!” she gasped, her eyes widening.

 

She just had the best sex of her life with her daughter’s dance teacher.

 

The lawyer started to panic, not knowing what to do. She quickly bolted to her closet to put on a pair of panties and an oversized shirt before making her way to the bathroom to check on herself. She shivered as she ran her fingers over the red-purplish spots Lisa had left on her neck.

 

“Fuck…” She held her head as the headache still bothered her.

 

Jennie gave her face a quick wash with cold water, hoping to reduce the discomfort. She looked at herself through the mirror one more time.

 

As she went back into the kitchen, she found Lisa, dressed in her clothes from the previous night, holding a glass of water with an Advil pill in one hand and a bag of McDonald’s in the other before placing them on the counter.

 

“I got you some breakfast. Thought you might need it. This is my go-to for when I’m hungover”

 

“Lisa, I’m…” Jennie tried to start but Lisa just waved her hand.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. You’re straight and it was just a drunken mistake. You have no idea how many times I’ve heard it before” She took a deep breath, before making her way to the door” I have… I have to go now. Just take care, Jen. I’ll see you around, I guess” Lisa’s voice sounded so small, compared to the previous night.

 

Jennie could see the pain in her eyes but before she could even say anything, the blonde had already closed the door behind her.

 

The brunette timidly made her way to the warm meal that sat on the counter. She felt tears forming in her eyes, silently rolling down her cheeks.

 

A small post-it was attached to the bag, sporting Lisa’s handwriting.

  
  


**_If you need me,_ **

**_you know where to find me._ **

 

**_Lisa_ **

 

**_P.S Hope you like McMuffins_ **

**_and pancakes with milk ice cream_ **

  
  


Jennie wished she had said that it wasn’t a mistake, nothing with Lisa would ever feel like a mistake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hello? Earth to Jen?”

 

Jennie was brought back to reality as her best friend snapping her fingers in front of her face.

 

“Uh? I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

 

Chaeyoung furrowed her brows, “Are you sure everything is fine? You’ve been pretty out of it since I picked you up for our monthly Sunday shopping spree yesterday… problems at the firm?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been working on a pretty complicated case and it’s stressing me out… You know how it gets” the brunette lied, adjusting her turtleneck - she couldn’t have the blonde girl see the hickeys still very much visible on her neck, “Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Chaeyoung looked at her for a moment, unsure whether to believe the older girl.

 

“I just came to check in to let you know that Ella’s birthday party is all set up for this Sunday, the invitations and all that jazz. We are having a small party for the three of us tomorrow since she spent her birthday with her dad. A friend of Sooyoung’s owns a bakery and she’s making us a small red velvet cake”

 

Jennie nodded, “Thanks for everything, Rosie. Ella is going to love it”

 

Chaeyoung smiled back, chuckling to lighten the mood, “Of course, she will! Her favorite unnie organized it!” she joked before placing her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder, “But, for real, wifey, you know you can tell me everything. I know you well enough to know that you just lied straight to my face about why you’re stressed. You’re such a bad liar for a renowned lawyer, you know?”

 

The brunette sighed, “I hate how you know me so damn well, you know that? It’s annoying” she commented with a chuckle.

 

“I’m well aware, believe me” she took a sip of the coffee the older girl had prepared for the both of them, “So, what’s the actual problem that’s making legendary attorney Jennie Kim this distracted?”

 

Jennie took a deep breath, “There’s… someone I’m starting to feel… something for? You probably won’t even guess it right…”

 

“Let me guess, Lisa?”

 

Jennie’s eyes went wide, “How do you know?”

 

“Your reaction just now and the fact that you literally have no friends outside of work or me and Joohyun. It’s pretty obvious that you’re not a people’s person”

 

“That’s not true! I have friends!”

 

Chaeyoung gave her a look, raising her brow, making Jennie roll her eyes.

 

“Okay, fine! You’re right but that’s beside the point!” she sighed,  “What should I do, Chaeng? I’ve never felt like this, ever, let alone for a woman…”

 

“I know it’s cliché-y to say but… you have to follow what your heart says. You’re 26, with a kid and a divorce already. Think about what you want and not what others expect from you to want”

 

The blonde girl went to rest her hand on top of Jennie’s squeezing it gently, “I’m rooting for your happiness, Jen. You deserve it”

 

The brunette bit her lip, to stop it from quivering, “What would I do without you?”

 

“Probably have a nervous breakdown, but hey, that’s what friends are for!” she got up, grabbing the coffee cup before washing it in the sink, “Let’s go, I have to make sure none of my students decide to see how many crayons they can ‘hide’ up their noses, again”

 

“Sounds terrific”

 

They both laughed as Jennie locked the apartment door behind them.

 

She would have to figure out what to do, and pretty fast.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, do you have any schedules in two weeks?”

 

Jihyo sat on the floor in one of the training rooms of the company. Her group was already preparing for their future comeback in a couple of months. With her being the leader, the short brunette was always determined to give her all during practice, often leaving her to be the last one to leave the room.

 

“  _I should be free by then, why?_ ”

 

Jisoo’s voice never felt to make her heart flutter, even if just over the phone.

 

“My birthday, it’s on a Friday this year. The company is letting me have a small break and I wanted to spend it with you… In Jeju”

 

She heard a slight chuckle, “  _A small vacation together? What happened to the ‘we have to be discreet’?_ ”

 

“Perhaps, you’re a bad influence on me” she smiled “But what do you say? We spent your birthday together… And if somehow they find out we’re there, it won’t be too bad, the public knows we’ve been friends since pre-debut”

 

“  _Yeah, friends_ …” she heard a sigh, “  _Okay, I’ll see what I can do, Hyo_ ”

 

There was a slight pause as it seemed that Jisoo’s manager had walked into the room before she heard a door being closed over the phone.

 

“  _I have to go to a photo shoot now. I’ll talk to you later. I love you_ ”

 

“I love you too”

 

After ending the call, Jihyo closed her eyes, resting her head on the wall.

  
  


“You should be more careful with the way you talk”

 

Her manager’s voice scared her, making her open her eyes and look intensely at her.

 

“When did you get here?”

 

“About at the same time you were saying ‘I love you too’ to someone, who clearly sounds more than just a friend, Jihyo”

 

“Fuck…” the singer muttered, “Unnie, listen, I…”

 

“Look, I won’t tell the big boss about it, but if someone finds out and the word gets out, I’m pretty sure he won’t hesitate to end your contract”

Nayeon’s voice was stern, but Jihyo knew the older girl had her best interest in mind. “Your dating ban is going to be lifted in October… I’ll cover for you but don’t you do dumb shit that will get you in trouble before it, okay?”

 

Jihyo looked up, furrowing her brows, “You’re not mad at me?”

 

“Why would I? You’re not a kid and as long as you don’t cause me any trouble, you’re good in my book. Love is love, Hyo. Who am I to judge?” the older girl offered her hand to help Jihyo stand up.

 

“Thanks, unnie” she smiled taking Nayeon’s hand.

 

“C’mon, I gotta drive you home!” the brunette started walking towards the door as Jihyo took a big gulp of water, “We might have to stop at the pharmacy though, you know protection is key!”

 

Jihyo choked on the water as Nayeon’s laugh filled the room.

 

The singer was too embarrassed to tell her manager she wouldn’t be needing condoms anytime soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sooner than Jennie had expected, the day of Ella’s 6th birthday party had arrived.

 

The weather had been nice enough to let the kids play outside while Sooyoung’s friend - Jennie found out her name was Seungwan, lovely woman, reminded her of a hamster - finished off baking the official birthday cake.

 

The lawyer found adorable how Ella played with her friends, alternating a game of tag with the opening of some presents. The kid never forgot to thank everyone who would give her something, ecstatic about all the new toys she had gotten.

 

Jennie scanned her backyard from where she was standing in the kitchen, looking out the spacious window as she washed her hands. She recognized most of the adults from the few teachers-parents meetups Ella’s school would have, she didn’t really bother going as Chaeyoung would gladly fill her up on whatever was being said.

 

And that’s when she saw her.

 

Lisa was approaching the birthday girl, who promptly ran to hug her dance teacher. Jennie suspected Chaeyoung was behind the presence of the blonde - she would have to ask her later. The brunette couldn’t help but fondly smile when the tall blonde gave Ella a nicely wrapped box.

  
  
  
  
  


Lisa smiled as she felt the tiny arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

 

“Thank you, Lisa unnie!” the little girl muttered against her shirt.

 

“You’re welcome, little monkey. Why don’t you open it up? I hope you’ll like it…”

 

Ella took no time to unwrap - more like tearing it apart - the present. She was met with a black baseball cap, very similar to the one she saw her teacher wear almost every day - and the very one she really had hoped her mom would buy her.

 

“I’ve heard you say you really liked my hat so I got you a similar one, but look to the side, it’s a special hat”

 

The little girl turned around the hat to find sew in bold letters ‘  **ELLA KIM**  ’.

 

“Wahhhh”

 

“So, everybody will know it’s your hat. Do you like it?”

 

Ella started to jump up and down from happiness, “I love it, I love it, I love it!” she put the hat on, having it hide almost all of her eyes since it was still set to a bigger size, “Now, I look so cool! I have to show Yeri, thank you so much! Love you, unnie!”

 

And with that, the tiny Kim was off running towards her best friend.

 

It was at that moment that Lisa felt like she was being watched. She turned her head to the house, finally making eye contact with Jennie.

  
  
  
  
  


“What a lovely party you have going on, Jennifer”

 

Jennie was too busy locking eyes with Lisa that she hadn’t realized that Seungwan had left the kitchen, only to be replaced by the lawyer’s mother.

 

“What are you doing here, mother?” she replied coldly.

 

The older woman faked being hurt, “I can’t even come to my niece’s birthday party?”

 

“I would believe you if you actually made an effort to come to any of her previous ones” Jennie could see through the façade, she had to live with it for too long to not know when her mother just wanted something from her, “I’ll ask again, what do you want this time, mother?”

 

“You truly are my daughter, always straight to the point. You need to find a new husband, you being a divorcée is hurting my image. I already have a few people picked out for you and…”

 

“You got to be  _fucking_ kidding me, mother”

 

“Language, Jennifer”

 

“Firstly, stop calling me that and secondly, are you really that  _fucking_ selfish that you would prefer seeing me married again in a loveless marriage just so that your ‘friends’ don’t say anything remotely bad about you? I can’t believe it”

 

“I’m still your mother and you shouldn’t use that vulgar language when talking to me”

 

“As if I care at this point. I’m 26 with a brilliant career, the one you  _chose_ for me with a daughter, who I love to death and I couldn’t imagine my life without, but that I had with someone you  _chose_ for me. I’m done with your little games, mother” Jennie raised her voice, unable to control her anger at the absurdity of her mother.

 

“You insolent little br-”

 

“Is everything alright here?”

 

Lisa’s voice made both women jump in surprise. In a matter of seconds, Jennie’s mother’s face went from angry to sickeningly sweet.

 

“Oh dear, everything is marvelous. I don’t think we have met. I’m Lee Chaerin,  _Jennie_ ’s mother and Ella’s grandmother. Pleased to meet you” she extended her hand, Lisa went on to shake it, still rather unsure about what was really going on.

 

“Lisa Manoban, ma’am, I’m Ella’s dance teacher. Likewise”

 

Lisa felt uneasy at the smile the older woman was sporting, occasionally looking back at Jennie.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I have to leave” she turned around to face Jennie, her face getting serious, “Think about what I said” then turned back to Lisa and the smile was back on, “It was lovely to meet you, darling”

 

And with that, the older woman disappeared from the kitchen.

 

“Jennie-” before Lisa could say anything more, a pair of lips silenced her. Jennie’s arms wrapped around her neck, deepening the kiss while Lisa’s went to circle around the shorter woman’s waist.

 

They broke the kiss only when both had run out of breath, but their lips still remaining an inch apart and their foreheads touching.

 

Jennie’s mind was going everywhere, flashbacks of their night of passion together, how protective and amazing Lisa was with Ella, how everything just felt right when she pictured the blonde.

 

“I want to give this… us a try, Lisa”

 

Lisa’s heart skipped a beat, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes”

 

The taller woman smiled as she captured Jennie’s lips in another kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, in a car parked outside the Kims’ residence, a figure lit a cigarette as she dialed a number on her phone, impatiently waiting for an answer.

 

“  _Hello?_ ”

 

“It’s me, Chaerin. I need all the information you can find me about a certain Lisa Manoban and get them to my office as soon as possible”

 

“  _Onto it, boss. Anything else?_ ”

 

“That’s it for now. I count on you”

 

And with that, the call was over.

 

The older woman smiled to herself as she turned on her car and drove away from the lively birthday party.

 

She took a deep drag of the nicotine stick before expelling the smoke outside.

 

“You will regret not listening to me, Jennie” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Lisa explore their relationship while someone else gets tangled up in something she didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was highkey experiencing an author's block so i'm sorry if this isn't that great but please, leave a comment if you liked it! it prompts and motivates me to write more x

Jennie woke up with a pair of arms holding her tight from behind, the feel of soft gentle kisses on her neck making her sigh loudly. She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, somewhat fearing it was all still a dream.

 

“Good morning, I know you’re awake” a soft chuckle filled her ears.

 

“You’re not tired from yesterday night?” Jennie’s voice came out low, almost a whisper.

 

“For you? Never” 

 

Jennie still had her eyes closed but could certainly tell Lisa was smirking as she placed more soft kisses on her exposed skin. She felt her arm caress her sides, bringing their naked bodies closer together, not leaving space between them. 

 

“How could I ever be tired of you, Jen?” She whispered in her ear before biting the earlobe. Jennie arched her back as she felt Lisa’s hand dip between her legs, lazily stroking her center, “You have the body of a goddess, you should be adored, every single inch of your body”

 

The brunette couldn’t contain a moan as Lisa’s finger started to circle her sensitive nub, prompting her to squeeze her thighs together. Never in her life did she felt as good as she did when Lisa was with her. The younger girl emanated pure desire and admiration for her and her body, something she didn’t know she was desperately in need of.

 

The blonde woman brought her free hand to cup Jennie’s breasts, toying with the erect nubs while her other hand’s fingers slowly dipped inside the brunette’s wet center. 

 

“Please…”

 

“Please, what, baby?” Lisa breathed heavily in her ear as she picked up the speed of her thrusts inside Jennie’s core. 

 

“Lisa, fuck—” The older woman couldn’t finish her sentence as the blonde hit her g-spot with a precision she had developed in a couple of weeks since they had officially started dating. 

 

“You sound so good like this, Ni” The younger woman didn’t slow down her thrusts, fondling her breasts and adding to the pleasure hickeys on her neck. Jennie couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, a blush crept on her cheeks as her breath became shallower. It was embarrassing how quickly Lisa could make her come or just make her come at all, something she could have only dreamed about with her ex-husband. She brought her hand back to hold the dancer’s head in place as she felt a wave of pleasure rush over her. Jennie almost trembled at how good it felt. 

 

Lisa helped her riding out her release, bringing her lips to Jennie’s round cheek to leave a soft kiss. The brunette turned around at that moment, letting their lips meet for the first time that day. The shorter woman brought her hand up to cup Lisa’s face, the latter’s arms still firmly gripped on her waist. The blonde woman helped Jennie straddle her without breaking the kiss. Lisa let her hand run up the brunette’s sides, smiling in the kiss.

 

The older woman reluctantly broke their make-out session, straightening herself up, her bare chest exposed for Lisa to admire. The blonde woman smiled, her hands gently holding Jennie’s naked frame.

 

“Morning sex? Aren’t you something else…” Jennie quirked her brow while admiring Lisa’s face.

 

“How can I not when I wake up next to a goddess? I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming” Lisa smirked as one of her hands dipped lower to playfully grab one of Jennie’s glutes.

 

“You had to make sure you weren’t dreaming by making me come? Don’t people usually pinch themselves to do that?” She lowered her face, inches away from Lisa, placing her arms at each side of the dancer’s head.

 

“But where’s the fun in that, miss lawyer?” Lisa talked back before re-capturing Jennie’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

“Bless Saturday mornings, am I right?” The blonde woman managed to say between the kisses, prompting a soft cute laugh out of Jennie.

 

The brunette couldn’t contain herself from cupping Lisa’s face as the latter flipped her against the mattress, getting on top of her. 

 

The room filled with giggles and moans. Jennie couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind if it became a habit.

  
  
  
  
  


Chaeyoung was tired from an especially long day at work. She didn’t know what was up with the kids that day but it seemed like they couldn’t give her a break. Sooyoung had been too busy lately, prompting the Aussie to spend more time by herself, something she wasn’t really fond of.

 

She quietly hummed to herself as she graded the few remaining paperwork from her 5th-grade class, she found adorable how many of her students expressed their love for art in unconventional ways but nonetheless, she loved it.

 

She was just about to set down her red pen when a voice brought her back to reality.

 

“Sometimes, I feel like you’re just a mermaid and I’m under your spell”

 

Chaeyoung looked up to find Sooyoung leaning against the doorframe with a bouquet of red roses. She got up and walked around her desk as the tall brunette came closer, now that her presence had been made known as she placed the bouquet of flowers in Chaeyoung’s hands. The latter took a quick look at it, counting the roses to find the meaning. It had become somewhat of a tradition ever since Sooyoung had given her the first bouquet during their first date, the older girl always had everything perfectly planned despite being one of the most unconventional people Chaeyoung knew.

 

“Eleven red roses and two white ones?”

 

“If I’m not mistaken, the eleven stands for  _ ‘you’re my treasured one’ _ and the two,  _ ‘I’m deeply in love with you’ _ ” she brought up one hand to tuck her girlfriend’s hair behind her ear, “Also, I gotta say it works just fine since today is your birthday”

 

Chaeyoung glanced at the calendar. February 11th.

 

“You remembered?”

 

Sooyoung sneaked her arms around the blonde woman’s waist, “Baby, I wouldn’t forget your birthday for anything in the world. I know I was really busy with work lately, but I’ll always have time for you” She smiled at her before connecting their lips.

 

The kiss lasted a few moments before Sooyoung spoke up again, “Now, m’lady, there’s a reservation to one of the most exclusive buffet restaurants in the whole of Seoul”

 

Chaeyoung’s face lit up with a smile at what her girlfriend had just said, “Oh my goodness, I love you so much, Soo”

 

“I love you too, baby” she gave her one more kiss on the temple as she waited for the younger woman to collect her things before walking out of the school holding hands.

  
  
  
  
  


Jisoo admired the sunset that tinted the Jeju Islands’ sky of beautiful warm pink. She closed her eyes, taking in the cold breeze that wrapped around her body as wished, just for once, that her life would be easier, free from all the stupid standards society had put on her shoulders just because she had dared to become a singer.

 

“What are you thinking of?”

 

Jihyo’s muffled voice always sounded so soft, so well-spoken compared to hers. The older woman could easily see why she was deemed the ‘Nation’s Sweetheart’

 

“Freedom” she simply replied, feeling Jihyo’s warm hand rest on hers, gently interlacing their fingers.

 

“That would be nice. But I like this too, moments like this are rare for us. It makes them more special” Jihyo rested her head on Jisoo’s shoulder and closed her eyes before continuing, “Do you think we would have still ended up together if we weren’t idols?”

 

The reddish brown-haired woman stopped to reflect about it, coming to a simple answer, or more rather a question.

 

“Do you believe in soulmates, Hyo?” Jisoo asked her eyes following the sun as it quietly disappeared on the horizon.

 

Jihyo’s answer was almost imperceptible if Jisoo wasn’t sitting right next to her, “Yes”

 

The shorter idol smiled - her smile hid from the mask she was forced to wear so that she wouldn’t be recognized in public, “Then you have my answer”

 

The younger singer straightened herself, turning her body sideways so that she was facing Jisoo, not really caring about the sand that spilled inside her shoes. That prompted the shorter girl to turn as well.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before Jihyo reached for her own mask and lowered just enough to expose her mouth. She brought her hands up to Jisoo’s face, repeating the gesture.

 

No words were needed as the two lovers connected their lips in a soft gentle and loving kiss. Both too entranced in their own world, for once forgetting about everyone else, just for once.

 

Unfortunately, neither of them could hear the faint click of a camera going off in the distance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lisa didn’t know what she was doing at Jennie’s place on a Thursday night. She couldn’t bring herself to say no to spending some time with the older woman, however that would be the first time Ella would be spending the evening with them. The blonde woman had just finished a nice tiring dance class with the kid and - as it had become a habit ever since Chaeyoung had taken over the 5th grade class - drove both of them back to the Kim’s mansion, which, after the weekends she had spent alone with Jennie in, had become a third home for the Thai woman - coming after the dance studio and the crappy apartment she shared with Momo and Mina.

  
  


Lisa was waiting in the living room as the little girl was taking a quick shower when the front door opened revealing a freezing Jennie coming back from work.

 

Lisa was surprised as she was rather used to have Chaeyoung come babysit the young Kim before the brunette would arrive home for dinner.

 

“Hey, you’re early” She smiled at how cute Jennie looked with her nose taking a slight rosy tint from the cold.

 

“The paperwork wasn’t too bad today so I decided to leave a bit earlier. I usually never get to see you when you get Ella home” She started, Lisa swore she heard a hint of sadness at the last part.

  
  


Upon hearing her mother’s voice, Ella quickly ran downstairs, only covered by her cat-themed bathrobe. 

 

“Mommy, you’re home!” she jumped into her mother’s arms, making Jennie lose her balance for a moment.

 

“Hey, baby girl. Were you good girl to Lisa?” she softly asked, giving a soft peck over the still wet hair.

 

The little girl nodded eagerly, her tiny arms moving in excitement, “We learned how to do cartwheels today! I can show you!” 

 

“Woah, there, how about you go up to your room and get all dressed up so that I can dry your hair? You can show me your moves after dinner, how does that sound?” 

 

“Okay!” and with that Ella jumped off her mother’s arms and bolted back upstairs, the sound of her bedroom door closing shut.

 

Lisa hadn’t said a word as she quietly admired the scene, smiling to herself.

 

Jennie got closer to her, locking her arms behind Lisa’s neck, softly playing with her baby hair.

 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner? You can take a shower while I help Ella get ready for dinner”

 

“You sure I won’t disturb you two?” Lisa replied, softly placing her hands on Jennie’s hips.

 

“Ella adores you and I can’t seem to get enough of you. You could never disturb us” the brunette gave Lisa a peck on the lips.

 

“Well, when you ask me like that…” Lisa smirked and as Jennie was about to step back she brought their bodies closer together to capture the older woman’s lips in a real kiss.

 

The kiss was cut short by another voice, “Moooooom, I’m readyyyy”

 

“Coming, sweetheart!” She said loud enough to be heard by the little girl before lowering her voice to speak with Lisa, “Do you need clothes? I can look through my closet and find something that fits your style”

 

“As much as I’d love to try a way too small for me Chanel tracksuit, I got my spare clothes in the bag. I’ll be quick” She replies as she took Jennie’s hand to bring her upstairs, both of them giggling like a pair of teenagers.

  
  
  
  
  


After her shower, Lisa opted to keep Ella entertained while Jennie prepared some dinner for the three of them. After all, LIsa had known the kid for half a year at that point and she knew what to do to make Ella feel at ease. The two had ended up filling up a Disney Princess coloring book - activity that mostly consisted of Lisa watching the child give Belle orange hair and a neon green dress, quite the artistic choice. 

 

There was a peaceful silence until Ella spoke up.

 

“Lisa unnie, can I ask you a question?” the girl asked without looking up from the paper, as she currently filled up the page depicting the ballroom scene from Beauty and The Beast.

 

“Sure, monkey. What is it?”

 

“Do you like my mommy like Belle likes the prince?”

  
  


Lisa momentarily froze, not really knowing what to answer.

 

“What… What makes you say that?”

 

“Mommy looks happy with you like Belle with the big ugly prince. Mommy didn’t look happy when she was with daddy, you know? Like…” the little girl turned around the pages till a yet to be colored picture of Belle rejecting Gaston, “She looked like this” she pointed at Belle’s rather unhappy face before looking up to Lisa.

 

“Mommy really likes you, you know. She always smiles like this” Ella showed off her gummy smile as a reference, “when she or Chaeng unnie talks about you… so, do you?”

 

Lisa smiled back at how adorable the little girl looked. There was no point in lying, the girl had gotten the smarts from her mother.

 

“I do really like your mommy, and I’ll treat her like the princess that she is, is that okay with you?” Lisa replied softly, resting her hand on Ella’s head.

 

The little girl squealed in response, immediately going to wrap her tiny arms around Lisa’s frame, “Yes! I’m gonna have two princesses as mommies just like Yeri!”

 

Lisa wouldn’t admit it but her heart skipped a beat upon hearing Ella call her ‘mommy’. She couldn’t say anything as joy overwhelmed her heart, she could only bring herself to hug the little girl tighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As it was approaching 9 PM, Mina turned the sign at the entrance of the studio from OPEN to CLOSED.

 

She turned her back to the receptionist post, making sure that she wasn’t forgetting anything important. She was getting ready to leave when the bell went off, signaling someone had entered the studio.

 

Mina didn’t bother to turn around, “Sorry, we are closed”

 

“I’m  _ terribly  _ sorry to come around this late, miss Myoui” 

 

The Japanese woman furrowed her brows at the unknown voice. She turned around to see a woman in seemingly her late 40s to mid-50s, sickeningly smiling at her.

 

“May I ask who you are and how you know my name?”

 

The unknown woman extended her hand, that smile still plastered on her face, “I’m Lee Chaerin. It doesn’t really matter how I know your name, miss Myoui, but I’m here to discuss some rather…  _ private _ information about your colleague, miss Manoban, that I’m pretty sure you would like to know”

 

The older woman walked past Mina, carefully looking around her - the Japanese woman almost could bet she was looking for security cameras.

  
  


“Now, why don’t we go somewhere more private to talk about it?”

 

“This way, ma’am”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thinking about love...

Jennie was feeling like a teenager again thanks to Lisa. Oddly enough, it didn’t really bother her.

Her relationship with the blonde dance instructor made her feel like there was more to life than just work. She was finally letting herself get what she always deserved: love.

The lawyer never really realized how much she had been missing when it came to something so basic and natural as being loved. She never really experienced it with her own family, she couldn’t expect much from a controlling mother and an absent father. Jennie didn’t even consider what she had shared with her ex-husband as ‘love’, lust at best. The only ones that Jennie truly say that she loved was her daughter, her tiny ray of sunshine, and her best friend. 

However, with Lisa… Jennie wasn’t sure what would happen, and it excited her. For someone who was taught and disciplined over following rules and keeping up with a certain image, being with Lisa was everything but that. For once, she was letting her emotions guide her and they always led to the younger woman, one way or another. 

 

To Lisa at 6:37 PM  
Are you free tomorrow afternoon? I was thinking we could go to the park with Ella

 

From Lisa at 6:39 PM  
Aww I’d love to but I can’t :( We got a lot of clients with week and I’m swamped with work… Sorry D:

 

Jennie slightly frowned, but couldn’t complain as her schedule was more so often even busier than Lisa’s. Yet, she was hoping to see the younger girl.

To Lisa at 6:43 PM  
That’s a bummer :( But don’t worry x I’ll still see you this weekend, right?

 

From Lisa at 6:44 PM  
Absolutely~ I’m taking you to this amazing Thai place, it’s owned by a friend of mine, you’ll love it!

 

The brunette smiled, Lisa had been talking about taking her to the said restaurant for almost two weeks at that point, praising - as well as teasing - the owner.

To Lisa at 6:46 PM  
I can’t wait. See you soon ;)

From Lisa at 6:46 PM  
Gotta go back to work, love you! ❤️

 

Jennie sighed. It wasn’t the first time Lisa had told her she loved her. She knew that the younger dancer was very transparent about her feelings. But it was more complicated with the brunette, she wasn’t sure if she could say that yet, even after 2 months of dating the taller girl. She was mostly conflicted: while she knew she had feelings for the blonde woman, she was scared about voicing them. Whenever she was feeling truly happy in her life, something would happen to make her go back to her old cold self. But she really hoped - almost begged - that it would be different with Lisa.

 

After a quick text back, Jennie put down her phone and looked around her office, her eyes landing on the calendar. It was March 20th, a week away from Lisa’s birthday. The lawyer smiled, she had already planned something to nice surprise the hard-working dancer, or at least she hoped the blonde woman would like it. As she lowered her gaze from the calendar, she noticed Lisa’s favorite leather jacket along with one of her cameras casually laid on the leather couch, probably forgotten during one of her last visits at the law firm. 

Jennie quickly glanced at the mountain of paperwork overflowing on her desk, groaning loudly. She knew she wouldn’t be able to see the outside world for the rest of the evening, opting to buzz in her secretary.

A couple of minutes later, a mass of blondish flowy hair peeked through the office door.

“Did you call for me, Miss Kim?” Her secretary kindly asked, entering only after Jennie nodded in reply to her question.

“Yes, please. Could you drop those off at the dance studio? Ask for Lisa Manoban. I’d drop them off myself but as you can see I’m pretty busy” She pointed at the couch as she watched the younger woman grab the jacket and the photo camera.

“Not a problem, Miss Kim. Do you need me to do anything else?” The blonde girl cocked her head with a soft expression.

“No, thank you. Also, you’re free to go home after you drop those off. I’ll still be here for a couple of hours but I shouldn’t need your help” Jennie felt like the girl deserved a break after the amount of pressure she was on, having to fill the job of the person who had the affair with her ex-husband.

“Thank you so much, ma’am!” The younger girl’s face erupted into a contagious smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning! Have a nice evening, Miss Kim!”

And with that, she was out the door, closing it gently behind her, leaving Jennie as the sole occupant of the entire floor. 

She let out another sigh as she grabbed her stylographic and the first bundle of documents of a new case on the top of the pile.

“I better get started if I want to get out of here,” She said to herself as she started to read the paper, gently humming to herself.

 

 

 

Chaeyoung moaned as Sooyoung’s lips sucked on her neck, prompting her to roll her head back to give her more access. They laid on the strawberry blonde’s living room couch as she straddled the older girl’s lap, feeling herself getting hotter. She knew where they were going with what they were doing but she wanted to voice out what she was feeling to the older girl.

As she felt Sooyoung’s hands creep underneath her sweater, she halted her movements.

“Wait, Soo, stop…” she breathed out.

The brunette immediately stopped, checking on her girlfriend. 

“Is everything okay? Did I go too far? I-”

Chaeyoung faintly smiled at how reassuring Sooyoung was. She couldn’t blame her. Even though they had been dating for almost six months, the farthest thing they had done was heated make-outs sessions. The blonde girl wasn’t oblivious to the fact that, sometimes, her girlfriend would be somewhat ‘disappointed’ about not going all the way but, nonetheless, Sooyoung never pressured into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with. And, to be completely fair, Chaeyoung would have to blame her past failed relationships for making her take things so slowly. She, much like her best friend, was scared to get hurt but, unlike Jennie, her main flaw was that she fell too fast, which mostly ended up with her getting her heartbroken and feeling used. 

But she felt things were going to be different with the older girl and she was ready to give back.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, babe, I… I want to do it” she cupped Sooyoung’s face, staring deeply into her dark orbs and watching her fondly as she could see them widen with surprise.

The brunette put her hands back on Chaeyoung sides, gently caressing them before asking tentatively, “Are you sure?”

The blonde simply nodded as she watched a smile appear on her girlfriend’s face. Chaeyoung’s brain didn’t even have time to register as Sooyoung flipped their positions in a fit of giggles, now resting on top of the younger girl. The blonde brought her arms to loop around Sooyoung’s neck, playing with the hair on the brunette’s nape.

“Then we better get started, princess,” Sooyoung said before connecting their lips in a soft gentle kiss, her smile never fading as she tasted the mango flavored lip tint.

 

 

Mina knew it was going to lead to disaster. She was trying to stay focused on the laptop in front of her, so desperately trying not to think about the conversation she had with Lee Chaerin almost a month prior. She knew she should have just ignored the older woman but yet, a part of her just couldn’t, especially when it involved Lisa. Everything the younger girl had worked so hard for, it was threatened by the Korean woman because of the Thai girl’s decision to date her daughter. The Japanese girl wanted Lisa to be happy above all, even if it came at her own expenses, but she couldn’t stay still and watch for whatever Chaerin had planned if it meant what the blonde dancer loved the most would be at risk.

However, the small brunette’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud coming from the lobby.

“Shit!” 

While it wasn't unusual for her to hear cursing in Japanese, she was pretty sure that the voice that just spoke up wasn't her older Japanese best friend. Mina went up to the front desk to be met by a tall blonde figure sitting on the floor, rubbing her head in pain.

“Uh, excuse me? Can I help you?” She asked in Japanese, furrowing her brows as she watched attentively the other Japanese girl. She offered her hand, gladly accepted by the unnamed woman.

“You’re Japanese too?” Mina swore the blonde’s eyes were sparkling.

“Yes, I am. May I ask who you are and what happened? I heard a thud…” She continued in Korean, hoping the other girl would still understand her.

The taller Japanese bowed slightly before introducing herself, “I’m Minatozaki Sana. I was sent here by Miss Jennie Kim, I’m her personal secretary. And about the thud… I hate to admit it but I’m a very clumsy person and I tripped on my way in, sorry if I bothered you, Miss…”

“Myoui Mina, I’m one of the owners” she bowed back, her eyes silently scanning Sana's figure. Mina wasn't oblivious and she could see how undeniably attractive the other woman was, a slim physique topped with an expressive - equally gorgeous - face. 

“Oh! That's perfect, you should be able to help me, then. I have to give these to Lisa Manoban, Myoui-san. Miss Kim… She was supposed to drop by and give them herself but she was too busy with work today,” the taller Japanese girl extended her arms, showing the leather jacket and the Leica camera.

Mina would recognize that jacket amongst millions. The short brunette was again too lost in her thoughts to realize the blonde was still talking.

“You know... I don't know much about Miss Kim’s personal life but she really seems to like this Lisa girl. I mean, she hasn't been too harsh with me in a while, so I gotta thank her!” Sana chuckled as Mina stared at the two items, “She's here, right?”

“Eh?” The shorter Japanese snapped back to reality, “Pardon?”

“I asked that if Miss Manoban was here at the studio, you know, to give her these” Sana found Mina’s confused face rather cute.

“Oh, yes, uhm, don't worry, I can give it to her, you… you can go if you want” 

“Oh” The taller Japanese girl’s mouth formed a small ‘o’, “I mean, sure! Thanks!”, she handed over the goods before quickly checking her phone. “I have to go now but it was nice meeting you, Myoui-san. It’s always nice to meet another Japanese!”

“Likewise, Minatozaki-san” Mina couldn't help but smile back at the contagious smile on Sana’s face.

The Japanese blonde waved at her one last time as she disappeared outside the studio. Mina stared at the door for another minute. 

That had been a weird but nice distraction.

 

The short brunette made her way through the mostly empty studio. She knew the only people left in, besides her, were Momo and the group she was teaching and Lisa, who had been busy preparing at least 4 different choreographies at once. Mina walked up to room 237, the Thai dancer’s private practice room. She gently knocked three times without a reply. It wasn't unusual for Lisa to be too engrossed in the music to notice someone at the door. The Japanese beauty quietly opened the door to be greeted by a very hot - both literally and figuratively - Lisa as she was going over one of the choreographies.

Mina blushed, trying not to be too obvious with her stolen glances. She cleared her throat, making the tall blonde dancer flinch as she finally caught her attention.

“Oh, hey Mina! What's up? I didn't hear you come in” Lisa smiled at her as she stopped the music before making her way to where Mina was standing.

“It’s… It’s okay. I just wanted to give you these” She placed the jacket and camera on the short bench where the rest of the Thai dancer’s stuff was mostly scattered, “Jennie’s, uhm, secretary dropped them off earlier”

“Ahhh! So Jennie had them, I’d been looking for them for ages. Thank you!” 

Mina really couldn't resist Lisa’s smile as she watched the younger girl handle her precious camera. She found the way the blonde girl lit up adorable.

Sensing her ‘job’ was done, the Japanese girl was set to leave when a soft hand wrapped around her wrist, “Wait, do you mind helping me with some partnered choreo? It’s for Kim Hyuna, so you know it has to be perfect!”

Mina bit her lower lip, unsure if she should really do it - mostly for her own sake. However, once again, she couldn't resist Lisa’s doe-like eyes, “Sure, what do you have in mind?”

Lisa briefly went through the choreography, so that Mina would have an idea of what she was supposed to do. Nothing too complicated for her, but what worried was how close to the younger girl the choreography expected her to be.

Mina prayed Lisa wouldn't be able to tell how fast her heart was beating.

The taller girl went back to her phone to start over the song. A slow sexy beat filled the room as Lisa positioned herself behind the shorter girl. The duo worked so perfectly in sync, their dancing skills perfectly convoluted as their bodies reacted to the music. 

Mina hated it. She hated how perfect they fit each other, as her old dance teacher would say “You can have the two best dancers in the world and still have a lacking performance if they don't have a spark”. The Japanese girl could feel it, it was right there, and she hated that Lisa couldn't see that. 

What was she lacking that Jennie had?

They finished their routine in each other’s arms, Mina’s hands cupping Lisa’s face - oh-so-close to the taller girl’s lips - while the latter’s hands firmly hold her waist. Their heavy breaths replaced the music in the spacious room before being interrupted by the loud noise of the door opening.

“Hey! I just finished for today, you guys up for some pizza?” Momo seemed unphased by their closeness as she called them out. 

Lisa quickly let go of the older girl, going over to the eldest of the owners, chuckling, “Pizza on a Wednesday night?” 

“Every night is pizza night if you love yourself enough!” Momo replied proudly before giving the younger Japanese girl a confused look while Lisa was busy getting her stuff from the bench.

“You coming, Minari?” she asked as the youngest blonde left the room, barely managing to hold her things in her arms.

“U-Uh? Yeah! Yeah… I’m coming, I’ll meet you guys up front, I have to do something real quick” she tried to smile, hoping Momo wouldn't press her any further and thankfully, it worked.

The older brunette simply smiled, nodding as she turned her back and exited the room.

Mina could still feel her heart beating so fast, too fast. She couldn't go on like that anymore. She walked up to the bench where she had left her phone, picking it up before typing in a number.

It took only 2 rings before the person on the other side replied.

“Hello?”

“I’m in. What do you want me to do?”

Even though she couldn't see her, Mina was sure the older woman was smiling.

“Pleased to hear that, Miss Myoui. Now let’s get down to business”  
A part of her knew she would regret it, that Lisa was going to hate her if she found out, but it was already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-time no see! I'm sorry but I had been so busy that I didn't have time to post for the month of August! (which also had my birthday in it lol) but we are back on track and I plan on updating my other fics too + a new completely new story! :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments x


End file.
